Rainy days and Mondays
by mynameislizzie
Summary: Two girls on a plane One cabin crew, one passenger. Instant attraction...but fate has plans for them, and things are about t get very very scary. This is planned to be a looooong one, so expect 100,000 words...eventually. Go on, you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I know I like to have a couple of stories on the go at once, and I apologise for those who would prefer another chapter of Swollen Property or Naomi's Tale...but I came up with this idea yesterday, and it won't go away. I intend to make it a long story, sort of Long Road Home length, because it lets me explore the world around Naomily, as well as the dynamic of their growing relationship. Self indulgent twaddle? Let me tell you that someone with the initials JB managed to forge a career of sorts out of self indulgent twaddle...cruel and clumsy twaddle at that. But enough about Voldemort's daughter...this story is hopefully a bit better drawn...and I guarantee it will be a lot better meant.**

Emily

"The captain has activated the fasten seat-belts lights...would all passengers return to their seats immediately. We are about to experience some turbulence. Please also close all overhead lockers and secure loose baggage"

Fuck, I thought...I hate turbulence. Especially considering where we were. Thousands of miles from land, in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Its all Katies fault...as usual. Getting married to that Aussie Rules footballer with the ten megawatt smile and the intelligence of a retarded Allosaurus is one thing...getting married in Western Australia, and expecting us all to fly over here is quite another. Bang went my savings for my gap year, and bang goes any chance I had of pulling Lizzie Poole, the girl I met just before the wedding was announced. We'd been out a couple of times, but just as part of a crowd. The sly glances and lowered eyelashes had bleeped my beginners gaydar strongly, but I had competition within my student group for her affections. And Freddie McClair definitely wasn't gonna play fair and wait for me to get back before making his move. I know Lizzie is bi...and Freddie was definitely gonna work hard to make his cock the one that gets crunched. Fucker.

I sighed and pulled my seat upright, pushing the tray flat against the seat in front and turning the fastener. My seat belt was already on...I never take it off while we're in the air, unless I'm going to the loo. I glanced around, but no one was rushing to obey the instructions. Typical. Good old Emily, always doing what teacher says. I could hear Katies mocking laughter in my head as I checked the belt for the tenth time since we took off.

Just then a voice came from behind me, a voice I recognised from earlier in the flight. Shit...its _her_. The sexy blonde stewardess from boarding. She'd taken my boarding card and torn it in two, before looking up to give me the normal emotionless smile and seat directions. But then our eyes locked. Christ on a bike...clear blue eyes, icy blue, with that dark ring round the iris which should be made illegal. I stared, she stared, and it was only when the fat businessman behind me pushed his bag into my arse that the spell was broken.

"Uhh..Seat 64c...right at the back Miss...have a good flight" she said.

I chanced one last look before tearing my eyes away from hers. Jesus she was pretty...and very sexy in that pale blue skirt, white shirt and black stockings...not that I noticed much, of course. I saw a faint blush on those creamy cheeks before realising I was staring again. Fuck, I hoped she was on my end of the plane. It would be just my luck if she wasn't.

But my luck held. Sadly, I hardly saw her for the first three hours. They worked in pairs, and my side of the plane got the sour faced brunette with excess facial hair. I did get another sidelong look from sexy, but that was it. I was guessing she was a couple of years older than me, slim but curvy (Oh Emily, when are you going to leave your pervy adolescence?) Perfect really. But who am I kidding. I'm going back to grey old Bristol...she's a trolley dolly on B A. ...we're not exactly going to bump into each other again on Saturday night, are we?

"Would you mind?" she smiled, as I turned to look at her "The captain says it might get rough for a few minutes...tropical storm or something. I should be at the other end of the aircraft, but you have an empty seat there?"

Did I mind?...did I fuck!

I blushed then...never been one to hide emotions well, especially when its from sexy blondes with killer eyes.

"No problem" I said "You can hold my hand when it gets rough"

Jesus, did I just say that, I thought feverishly. She'll think I'm either a total mong, or worse, some sort of serial groper. But she just smiled shyly back, and I understood with a rush of unexpected warmth, that she was flirting too. Keep calm Emily, I told myself...don't fuck this up,..you could become a member of the mile high club here...and then winced at my own stupidity. Yeah, right..she's bound to want to rumble with me in a toilet...not.

But after we got chatting...well, I did most of the chatting. Mainly because I always talk a lot when I'm nervous...and her bare arm was resting against mine, and the electricity which was discharging there was on the verge of setting my hair alight. I had no idea if she was feeling it too, but I was having very inappropriate thoughts about what colour her underwear was, and if you could fit two people in the toilet 3 feet behind my seat.

We swapped life stories. I moaned about my sisters leopard print fetish (once, memorably, Katie had flourished a pack of animal print condoms in my face...fucking hell, anyone who needs the stiff dick inside them to coordinate with their handbag is a _sick_ woman...) And Naomi...for that was her name, laughed in all the right places, and persisted in rubbing that smooth arm against mine.

I don't know where I got the courage from...normally, a girl has to wiggle her tongue at me in that disgusting way Cook used to at school simulating cunnilingus, for me to notice she was available. The worlds least perceptive lesbian, me. But from somewhere deep inside, I braced and asked the question I was dreading the answer to. I fancied this Naomi rotten, we'd probably never see each other again, but I had to try...?

"Err..."I started unpromisingly "I never do this...but I'm gonna confess something, right off. I fancy you something rotten.. I don't suppose...?" I nodded in the direction of the empty loo's behind us.

She stared at me for a long moment, not a flicker of emotion in those cerulean eyes, and I thought I'd blown my chances. Fucking stupid Emily, I chided myself...always misreading the signals. Probably has a girlfriend at every stop...certainly pretty enough...

She smiled, and the lurch in my stomach made me shudder. Those eyes and that smile...definitely illegal in at least 25 states in America...

"Well...I never do this either...I barely get out of second gear on a night flight like this...but I can't fault your logic...Emily?"

I nodded. Yep, Emily Fitch...thats me, unsatisfied lesbian of Bristol. Guilty as charged.

Naomi reached over and settled her warm palm on my hand. The kilowatt level went up exponentially, and my heart pounded crazily.

"The lights go out in 15 more minutes...then I'm due a break of an hour...I'll just go up front and clear it with the head stew"

She started to get up, but paused as I leaned back to let her pass.

"For the record, Miss Fitch..." she smirked "I fancy you too"...and winked.

Then she leaned forward, giving me two extra treats, one visual, the other tactile. Her lips brushed mine slowly and I actually moaned at the brief contact. As she pulled back, I got a full on glimpse inside the neckline of her white shirt...cream underwear then, holding in the soft swell of two perfect breasts. I swear I had a mini then...my stomach clenched, and my legs snapped together.

Her smile told me she knew exactly the effect she had had on me. I blushed, and as she pushed past my knees, I reached out and ran my fingers down from her waist, over her perfect round bum...and squeezed. The muffled hiss that she let out made me feel a bit better about my lack of control. Someone else's motor was running too.

Luckily the plane was half empty, and at least three rows in front of me were vacant. The guy sleeping in the window seat across the aisle wouldn't be any the wiser, but I still looked around carefully after she'd gone...making sure our little bout of contact sport had been unobserved.

The next 15 minutes were torture. I went to the rear toilets anyway, checking they were clean and also changing into a skirt instead of my jeans. I know that was a bit presumptuous of me...but I needed to change my knickers anyway...for some reason, the ones I had on had become unaccountably damp...

Eventually, after a bit of shuddering and descending crazy lift movements, the plane steadied again and the lights gradually dimmed. I suppose there were about 50 passengers on board, but 90% of them were up front, or in First Class, so I virtually had my end of the plane to myself. When Naomi came back down the central aisle, she did a nominal check of the seats either side, but I think it was just for the benefit of her fellow attendants up front. When she got two rows from me, she grinned and nodded in the direction of the toilets. My legs shook slightly as I stood up, but before she had reached me I was already making for the door. I opened it, thanking whatever God was looking down on me for the lack of other passengers. As soon as I got inside and turned, she was with me. She locked the door from behind her...and I had a momentary doubt as to how many times she had performed that little party trick, but I had no time for any more.

"Jesus...I've been wanting to do this ever since I tore your boarding pass" she growled, and closed the gap between us. " Do you have any fucking _idea_ how much I want to kiss you?"

I didn't...but I soon found out. Her lips were soft but demanding. We just...fitted..if thats not too stupid a way of putting it. As soon as her warm tongue touched my lips, I moaned and opened my mouth. Suddenly buttons were popping and hands were under skirts. I had a second to register shock that she'd disposed of her knickers altogether before my fingers found the place she obviously wanted them. It wasn't romantic, and it wasn't leisurely. The wait for this had obviously turned us both into needy women... We kissed frantically and used our fingers on each other, hard. She came first, but I was just seconds behind.

We stood like that, heads on each others shoulders, lungs trying to replenish the oxygen we had used up. Her body was warm and trembling against mine. I realised she had been as blown away as me about what had just happened. I never went in for random toilet shags...it just wasn't me. And its not as if the two vodkas I'd drunk earlier had made me lose my wits. It was her...Naomi, who'd befuddled me. Surprisingly enough, I didn't get the expected feeling of remorse or regret. It wasn't that at all. I felt a bit sad...now that we'd done the deed, but mainly because I knew this was it...a one off, never to be repeated. We both moved our heads at the same time, facing each other.

Her face was guarded, but I could see other emotions in those pale eyes. It was a shock to realise they mirrored my own feelings.

"Say something" she said, and smiled shyly.

"I wish this wasn't...that we weren't..." I whispered, knowing my voice was going to break at the end. I didn't want this to be it.

"I know..." she whispered "I know..."

I kissed _her_ then. The first time I had done that. Both other times, she had instigated it.

Her mouth opened and I relaxed into it. If this truly was the only time I was going to have her in my arms, I wanted to be able to remember more than just a frantic shag against an airline vanity unit.. This time she moaned, and something intangible passed between us. Not love...that would be stupid...we hardly knew each other...but something bigger and stronger than lust. The kiss went on and on. I didn't want to stop. I knew when I did, it would all be over. I would go back to my seat...she would go back to being cabin crew, and we would part at the same door we met at. A shy smile, regret in both our eyes, then I would be walking down the steps towards my old life.

We did stop, of course...oxygen deficit ensured that, but it was as if neither of us could bear to be the one to pull away.

"Naomi?" I said breathlessly

"Don't speak" she whispered, trying to recapture my lips "Don't...it will mean its over...and I don't want..."

I stopped her saying it by kissing her again. It worked, but we both knew it was only delaying the inevitable. Finally we pulled apart. She kissed me again, but this was a goodbye kiss, and the twist I felt in my stomach obviously showed in my eyes.

""I wish..." she started and I blinked a small tear away.

"Yeah...me too" I said sadly.

She sighed deeply and started to re button her top and straighten her skirt. I did the same. We didn't look at each other while we made ourselves presentable, which felt like a betrayal all of its own. We must have looked like adulterers, dressing after a furtive shag in some seedy hotel. It was a dismal way to end something pure...something good.

Just then, the seat belt lights went on over the door and the plane lurched violently sideways. Naomi was thrown against the sink, and I heard her hiss in pain. I was just about to make a crack about knowing when to be worried about your safety when the crew look terrified, but one glance at her face froze the joke in my throat.

"Fucking hell" she winced.."That was..."

That was the last thing either of us said for quite a while. The plane flashed bright blue, showing the aluminum frame of the aircraft through the plastic walls. I knew that meant we had been struck by lightning. What I didn't know was a whole lot more terrifying.

The plane lurched again, this time downwards, and I grabbed for the door instinctively.

"NO!" Naomi shouted, wrapping her arms around me and bundling us both to the floor of the cubicle. The planes engines started to scream, and I felt my stomach lurch as we lost altitude at an alarming rate. I could hear screams and crashing luggage from outside, and understood why Naomi had stopped me running out. The screams got louder as another lightning strike illuminated the plane in violet and blue. We were going down almost at a 45 degree angle and I knew that was terrifyingly wrong. Big aircraft aren't meant for violent maneuvers, and thats exactly what this one was doing.

We levelled out after a long minutes, but the flashes and crashing thunder increased until it was continuous. Whatever we had flown into was no ordinary storm. I stared at Naomi with frightened eyes, but all I got in return was her own. We clung to each other tightly. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. They lie...all I could think, over and over was how typical this was. I meet someone special, and inevitably...we die together.

Another flash of lightning, another violent downwards lurch and I could hear things breaking outside. An engine squealed, then went quiet...we lurched in the opposite direction...then it happened the other side. Suddenly there were no engine noises.

I heard desperate screams and the sound of wind barreling through the cabin outside. More screams...then just a whistling noise...the cubicle got cold immediately. I knew without being told that we had a breach in the body of the cabin. Aircraft aren't meant to fly with holes in them. And they definitely don't do well with both engines gone. I cried out in terror and the arms round me tightened like a vice. Both of us were scared shitless, but only one of us was thinking. I would have just blindly rushed out into the cabin at the first sign of disaster and would have already been spiraling down into the cold blue water of the Indian Ocean, dead as Dillinger.

The vibration got worse, and the plane tilted up at the front. I guessed the pilots were trying to glide the aircraft in. Into what, I had no idea. Did planes float...was there land below...how fast were we still going. Jumbled words and questions bounced around in my head as the plane carried on descending. Suddenly we slowed, and I heard the flaps groaning as they lowered.

Then the vibration was joined by a deep groaning in the fuselage, like the plane was howling in agony. Several huge bangs came from up front and then we shot upwards so hard, we had to put our hands up to stop our heads bashing against the plastic ceiling. Then we were thrown back down so hard my backside was the only thing that stopped me breaking my back. I screamed in pain, and felt Naomi grab on to me. It fucking hurt so much, I started crying, but just at that moment there was a tearing, grinding noise outside and the whole cubicle spun round, throwing us about like we were in a washing machine. Naomi lost her grip on me and my head collided with hers. Everything went black...

I woke up with my head singing like I had the worlds worst hangover. I was frankly surprised I woke up at all. Gradually I took in my surroundings. The cubicle was on its side, so the sink and vanity unit were perched above my head with water dripping from the bowl. It was dark and cold...I moved my head and then wished I hadn't. Pain shot through my temple and when I winced, I could feel dried blood tighten my skin.

"Naomi...?" I croaked "_Naomi_...?"

I heard a dull groan from below me and realised I was laying on her. She groaned again, and I fumbled for a handhold before struggling to take my weight off her legs.

"Are you OK?" I said stupidly. How the fuck would she know...she sounded like she'd just come round too.

"S'OK" she mumbled "Fucking legs hurt...I think my ankle is twisted"

It felt like the cubicle was resting on its side on something solid. Although I could hear the sea outside...like a rolling thunder, there was no water inside our little escape capsule, apart from the drip from the suspended sink.

"Can you stand?" I said, my voice echoing strangely in the dark.

"Yeah...think so" she said, then hissed in pain as she stumbled to her feet, balancing her weight against me.

"I think we need to see where we are babe" I said slowly, wondering when Naomi had become my babe...

Between us, we wrenched the flimsy door off and light flooded in. Wherever we were, it was morning. We climbed out of the confined space and stood staring in total amazement at the scene out there...

**Well, thats chapter one. Love it, hate it. Just no jokes about the earth moving for them please? Lol.**

**I have about 4 chapters sketched out so far. Obviously its a 'castaway' story, but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Naomily on a tropical island...half naked and marooned...what could possibly go wrong? **

**Plenty, obviously!**

**Review? I'll be SO grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for the lovely reviews. Its good to know there are people out there who still love a good old yarn. I know my ability to write emotion and dialogue isn't a patch on people like garden nomes or emilionaomikins or MM, but I do love a meaty adventure story, so that's what I'll concentrate on. A good, healthy dose of Naomily and plenty of smut, and there you go!**

Emily.

The scene in front of us looked like something from Dantes Inferno. We were standing in the tail section of the broken plane. About twenty feet of it remained, perched on a coral atoll, surrounded by pounding surf. About 50 metres away, I could see waves crashing onto a wide sandy beach, with a line of deep green trees behind. The only other recognisable part of the aircraft was the nose. It was a few hundred metres out to sea, pointing up, like a killer whale peeking from the blue water. Even as we watched, with open mouths, it settled and sank under the ocean.

We looked at each other dumbly. To be honest, I didn't know how to feel. We were alive, and neither of us had any serious injuries. Naomi had her twisted ankle and a livid bruise on her shoulder, which was visible through the torn shirt. I had a small head wound, which didn't feel too bad, I wasn't dizzy or seeing double...Apart from that, I just felt like I had spent ten minutes inside a washing machine on short spin cycle..

So, we were alive...but it was slowly dawning on us that a whole lot of people weren't. The whole middle section of the plane was gone. Fuselage, wings, engines..gone. Along with all the poor souls who had been in it. Just scattered wreckage, burning still on the surface. Gradually, as we watched in horror, things sank and bobbed up randomly. A spar here...a suitcase there, a mangled body...it was truly horrible. I moved next to Naomi and put my arm round her middle. She jumped when I touched her, but then put her own arm round my waist. We clung to each other as the wreckage swirled around us.

"We need to get off here" Naomi said hoarsely, turning to look at me.

"B...but, its safer here, isn't it?" I stuttered

"No..." She said firmly. "Look Emily...see the coral...there's a high tide mark...and its way higher than now. This bit of wreckage is going to float free in a couple of hours...and then we'll have to swim for it anyway. And we have company"

I wrinkled my brow in puzzlement...company? We were totally alone here, weren't we?

Apparently not. As I followed her pointing finger, I saw the unmistakeable triangle of a sharks fin cutting the water a few yards out to sea.. I shivered violently, even though the sun was well over the horizon. Fucking sharks...I could barely swim two lengths of our local pool...There always seemed to be a good excuse not to improve my swimming. I was young...there's always more time...isn't there?

Naomi felt me shudder and gripped me tighter.

"Listen Emily" she said urgently, " We can get to shore OK...the reef will keep those bastards out there till high tide. There's a locker at the back of the plane with standard survival stuff in it...a first aid kit, water purification tablets, torches and other stuff. Let's just concentrate on the basics for now, huh? Shelter, water and food...I knew those fucking survival TV programmes would come in useful one day"

She chuckled darkly and I gave her my best attempt at a weak smile.

"I'm a shit swimmer Naomi" I confessed "Sorry..."

"Don't worry babe...I'm not" she smiled. "Let's get off this lump of rock and get some solid land under our feet"

Five minutes later, she had crawled back inside the torn tail section, and I could hear a locker being forced open. She emerged with a triumphant grin. She was lugging one of those big metal suitcases like the ones rich people use to transport valuables. Only this one contained something more precious than diamonds. Naomi laid it on the only bit of flat coral around and clicked it open. It was stuffed with all sorts of stuff. Rope, torches, flares, bottles of pills, space blankets, mini food packs and lots of things I didn't even recognise.

"There's more good stuff back there" she panted, slamming the lid and twisting the lock. There's even an inflatable raft. Looks like you'll be able to keep your feet dry after all, beautiful"

It was the last word of that sentence which broke me. A couple of hours ago, we were joining the mile high club, drunk on each others attractiveness. Now look at us...

My eyes filled with tears and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Shock, I suppose. She grabbed me again and hugged me hard, whispering fiercely in my ear.

"Emily...sweetie...we can let it all out when we're ashore. We've survived something we never should have. Someone up there wants us to live...and I' m fucking determined to prove them right. Dry your tears...help me get the rest of the useful stuff into the inflatable...then we'll paddle behind it to the beach"

She glanced over her shoulder.

"I never did fancy swimming with sharks, no matter how many times I got told they're mostly harmless...by the looks of it...these are the non harmless type"

I followed her eyes, and immediately wished I hadn't. Three big grey fins were circling a body which was laying face down in the water 50 metres out. Before Naomi pulled my head back into her shoulder, I saw with horror that whoever it was had a light blue skirt and white top on. Fuck...one of the crew then.

We spent nearly 25 minutes...all the time watching the tide creep up the coral...grabbing stuff from the rear crew locker. The inflatable was tiny, at least I thought, till it self inflated when Naomi pulled the red cord. Suddenly it flew outwards, and we had to grab for the lanyards quickly, or it would have launched itself out to sea. It was easily big enough for 6 people, but by the time we had loaded it with bags, the survival case and a lot of other stuff in what remained of the last 2 rows overhead lockers, it was full to the very top edge. Finally, me nervous, Naomi determined and grim faced, we pushed off towards the beach. It was only a few dozen metres, but every kick of our legs seemed only to gain an inch or two. The raft was top heavy, and the canopy collected what little wind there was and tried hard to blow us sideways instead of beachwards, but eventually, just when I thought my lungs would burst with effort, first Naomi, then I (damn my short legs) found sand under our feet. We dragged the loaded raft above the surf line, then collapsed onto the pristine white sand and gasped for breath. Dry land...

An hour later, we had unloaded the raft and dragged it up to the tree line. The stores and survival stuff together with the random bags we had liberated from the overhead lockers, lay scattered around us.

After bathing and dressing my cut head, and putting a water soaked compression bandage on Naomi's sore ankle, we drank some cola from the small mini bar cans which had washed up onto the beach, and took a breath.

"We need to make an inventory" Naomi said eventually, pushing herself up onto her elbows as we laid on some grassy rush type leaves which had fallen from the tree above us "Shelter first...then we'll check what we have. The aircraft emergency transponder will be bleeping away, even if its at the bottom of that bay...they' ll be looking for us already"

I nodded uncertainly. I really hoped she was right. I had no wish to form a deep and meaningful relationship with a basketball called Wilson. If we were rescued within the next 24 hours...that would suit me.

But Naomi was obviously enjoying being little Miss Practical...so I humoured her. Not only that, my suddenly reawakened libido whispered sneakily in my ear...she looks really hot in that split and torn skirt...her legs go on forever,..and last nights mutual exploration just made me hungry for more.

She saw where my eyes were wandering and smirked.

"Emily _Fitch_...were you listening to a word I said...or was that horny little mind of yours more interested in how far up the tear in my skirt goes?"

"Column A...Column B.." I said, still slightly distracted by her legs. "Don't get me wrong...surviving is definitely priority number one...its just that sudden danger appears to go straight to my crotch...and you have to admit...the tear in that skirt IS a little distracting"

She threw her head back and laughed. Just one more thing to add to the attractive habits she had. Her shirt stretched across her tits and my mouth dried. Fucking hell, Emily, I thought furiously...an hour ago you were crapping yourself about being torn to pieces by sharks, now you're getting damp over a tight shirt?

"Shelter and water first...then we'll see what we can do about satisfying your curiosity about my lack of underwear" she grinned wolfishly "Promise..."

"Bitch" I said easily "You're the boss...I suppose"

She laughed again..."Oh I dunno Emily...I think you might be a bit of a top yourself..."

This time I giggled.

We got up and started to tidy things up. We used a couple of sheets of plastic from the crew locker to suspend a makeshift cover. Tied into the branches above us with string which was in the metal suitcase, it would shelter us from a sudden downpour. We intended to sleep inside the inflated raft. It offered protection from the sand underneath us and was soft enough to offer the chance of sleep if we were here longer than we expected to be. There was even a little bicycle type pump attached for keeping it inflated, and a mosquito net which could be suspended over us inside the thing. Next, we needed to see if there were any people on the island. If there were, all this would be unnecessary. But Naomi said we needed to plan for the worst and hope for the best. I know its a cliche, but I didn't disagree. There was no significant high ground we could see from the beach, but there was no way we were going to venture too far into the trees without knowing what was in there. I'm no Girl Guide, and neither was my new travelling companion. We didn't even know if this was an island, although with 20,000 of them in the South Pacific, it was a pretty safe bet.

So we decided to search for a water source by walking in opposite directions on the beach. It was weird...all the time I had been with Naomi, I'd felt safe, somehow. Being on my own, with just the wind and waves for company, all my inner fears came back to haunt me. The weather was hot and clear, but my mood didn't match it. Any sound from inside the tree cover made me jump out of my skin, even though it was probably harmless. I started to think this was a fucking stupid idea. What if the island was 20 miles across? We'd both be walking for a week before we met on the other side. I started to play that game in my head, like when you're little, and you promise yourself you'll just go to the next lamp post, or in this case, the next palm tree, before you turn round. After nearly an hour, I was dragging my feet and swearing at the sweat that was burning my eyes. I was just about to give up when I approached a place where the trees came right down to the shoreline. I walked under the canopy of green and sighed in relief at the coolness of the shelter. Suddenly, I could hear the tinkle of running water. I stopped walking for a second and listened. It sounded close, so I pressed between two palm trunks and walked through a waist high swathe of tall grass. What I saw when I looked up took my breath away. About 20 metres in front of me was a rock escarpment, about 30 feet high. It was just bare, grey rock, with a few vines and creepers hanging from it. But bang in the middle was a narrow waterfall, pouring into a pool about 50 feet across. Around the pool were more rocks...most looked like they had fallen at one time or other from the buttress above.

My first thought was to take off my sweaty and gritty clothes and jump right in. But Naomi's voice echoed in my mind. Just before we separated and started our search, she gripped my arm and studied my face before speaking.

"Emily..." she said seriously "Just be safe...OK? It might seem like we're OK for now...but don't take any chances. If you see _anything_ you don't like...run...if you _hear_ anything you don't like...run. And for fucks sake don't walk into danger. This isn't Bristol...anything with animal print on it won't be Katies condoms...right?"

So I approached the pool cautiously. There were no obvious animal or human tracks in the gritty earth around the edge, and I kept my head swivelling round, all the time I was walking. Eventually, having seen and heard nothing threatening, I dipped a hand into the water and washed my face. Jesus, it was cold. I was glad I'd resisted the temptation to just jump in. I think the shock would have stopped my heart. I settled for taking off my top, rinsing it in the dark, clear water. Then I used the wet material to cool myself down. I sat on a rock by the edge and put my feet into the water. It felt like heaven after an hours walking on hot sand.

Pausing only to fill my water canteen at the fall (another gift from the survival box) I braced myself for the long walk back. I knew we would have to relocate now...it made no sense to be camped out an hour from what could turn out to be our only source of fresh water. Having drunk my fill under the tumbling clear water, I was feeling 100% better.

I trudged back to 'camp' and as I got in sight of our little shelter, I could see Naomi standing by the bay. She had a long thin branch from some tree in her hand, and was waving it at the sea. I thought for a minute she'd gone mad...but when I saw what she was wearing, all thoughts of piss taking went out of my head. She had the tiniest orange bikini on. The sort of bikini women buy when they are dressing to impress, not to swim. Her boobs were bouncing prettily as she swept the branch over her head, towards the crashing surf. Then I realised what she was actually doing...bloody fishing. As I got closer, I could see the thin monofilament line streaming out over her head.

She was totally absorbed...and I couldn't resist. I sneaked up behind her, just as she settled back on her heels, holding a loop of the line in her finger and thumb.

"Now _thats_ what I call a fucking mermaid" I said drily.

She must have jumped a foot in the air.

"Jesus fucking _CHRIST_!" she screamed, turning round furiously. The 'rod' clattered onto the sand at her feet. "You frightened the SHIT out of me Emily"

Her face was red and thunderous. I suppressed my instinct to laugh...I didn't think it would be appreciated, so I settled for a peace offering.

"I bring gifts" I said, holding out the canteen and fluttering my eyelashes at her. It was the only weapon in my armoury, and I knew it normally worked on someone I'd pissed off in the past.

"Still mega fucked off at you" she pouted, her impressive chest rising and falling with fright. "This had better be good"

I took my time looking up and down her body, biting my lip and finally staring into her eyes.

"That depends" I said, in what I hoped was a sexy drawl "I think you may have to use your feminine wiles to drag it out of me"

She grinned cheekily, and I knew her fit of temper was over.

"Feminine wiles?" She snorted "What is this...a fucking Jane Austen novel"

"Nope" I said huskily.." No one in Pride and Prejudice wears anything as hot as...that?" I pointed at her bikini "And...I don't think Lizzie Bennet ever wanted to fuck the brains out of her hot new friend...like I do now"

"I'm... err...fishing...?" she said weakly

"As opposed to getting naked with me right now...and finding out how having a tongue which you can touch the tip of your nose with...is very...useful"

I turned back towards the shelter and started to strip off my clothes one piece at a time. I got to the rush matting before I heard footsteps in the sand behind me. As I turned round, I saw the hungry look in her icy eyes. The bikini top was already off and dangling from her fingers. Jesus, those tits...

She closed the gap between us, and pulled at the side ties of her bikini bottoms...they joined the top on the floor.

"So show me" she growled, licking her lips and drinking in my body with her eyes.

XXX

Half an hour later, I fell away from her gasping body and laid on my back, looking up at the cobalt sky through the trees. I felt her fingers reach, then find mine. We held hands as we got our breath back.

"Wow" she said shakily..."That was...?"

"Intense?" I grinned to myself...to be honest, I didn't know how to describe what just happened.

"I was gonna say unbelievable...but intense will do for now" she said, turning her head to look at me.

We'd started off all frantic kisses and grabbing hands. They say that near death experiences make you horny...but I had no way of referencing that...until now.

So the desperate, open mouthed kisses, the rough palming of breasts and searching, probing fingers went on for a few seconds. But then Naomi pulled back, just as my middle finger had started to penetrate her heat.

"W...wait" she gasped. "Emily..._wait_"

It took a second or two for my superheated brain to signal my fingers to stop searching for entry, but finally she grabbed my wrist and made me stop. I suppose the look of utter disappointment in my eyes must have worked, because she released my hand and cupped my cheek instead.

"We don't need to rush, babe..." she breathed "We have all the time in the world...I want to make love with you...not just fuck"

She was right, of course. We might get rescued in an hour, a day, a week...but we had time for more than a frantic finger fuck under a tree. Last nights experience in the plane had been satisfying for both of us...but we had the opportunity now to make it different, this time.

I kissed her softly and stroked her cheek.

"Let me make love to you first, beautiful" I whispered " I _need_ to do this..."

She smiled at me gently and pulled me on top of her gloriously naked body and I kissed my way up the line of her jaw, pausing just under her ear to lick my way round her pulse point. I felt her stiffen in my arms as the goosebumps came up on her skin.

She carried on shuddering and making little helpless noises at the back of her throat. It was adorable and incredibly arousing at the same time. Her eyes were closed as I kissed her mouth, then her neck again. Her brow was furrowed with repressed emotion and I think she might have been in a little world of her own as I teased and nibbled her smooth skin. Suddenly, I wanted to make this last as much as she did. I could feel the hard points of her nipples pressing into the softness of my own breasts. It was sweet torture. The warmth between my legs flared hotter as I bent to take one excited peak between my lips. I circled it with my tongue slowly and heard her sharp intake of breath at the way I was touching her. Her hands flew up and grasped the tree trunk behind her head as I moved to the other breast...feeling the firmness and weight in my palm. God, she was flawless, her skin supple and yielding under my lips and fingers.

I paused in kissing her chest just long enough to steal another slow kiss from those incredibly soft lips. Her hips were slowly undulating below me, but I wanted to enjoy her more before I gave her what she needed.

"I thought about doing this to you when you leant across me in my seat you know?" I said huskily as she groaned at the removal of my mouth from her "I thought about you naked...underneath me...moaning my name...do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"Please...?" was her only answer. Her hands came down from above her head and she gripped my head in them. "Please Emily...I need.."

"What do you need baby?" I said "Tell me what you want"

"Don't make me say it" she begged, moving her head from side to side and pressing my head lower as I carried on nipping and licking her tits.

"_Ask_ me" I said, nipping one nipple between my teeth and sucking it hard at the same time.

"Oh fuck...oh sweet Jesus" she groaned, twisting below me and scrabbling in my hair with her fingers "_Please_ Emily...?"

"Ask me" I repeated..."otherwise I'm gonna tease you forever"

Her voice rose in pitch as I moved my mouth to the other nipple, biting down on the sensitive nub and applying suction enough to hurt.

She screamed then. Not in pain...but frustration. She wanted it...she needed it, but she didn't want to say the words.

"Say it" I growled, pushing a knee between her legs and pressing on the heat and wetness there.

She threw her head back and gasped

"OK...OK..." she sighed "Lick my _cunt_ Emily...lick it and fuck it...I need you to make me come..."

"Of course" I smiled as she surrendered.."I want that as much as you...I ...bet...you,.. taste...fucking...amazing" I said between kisses that I sprinkled on her rippling stomach and inner thighs.

I've never been boastful, but from the time I first went down on my 15 year old second cousin at a family barbecue (not actually AT the barbecue...I think my Dad might have dropped his carving knife if I'd performed THAT party trick in front of guests) I knew this was something I did well. Not one of the 5 women I'd been to bed with had complained about my oral skills. I wasn't kidding about the nose touching tongue. Up until I was 16, it was just something I impressed my school friends with. A night in bed with the young wife of a neighbour I babysat for changed that forever. Ellie was beautiful, voluptuous and the most 'in the closet' bisexual I ever knew. But when she found out my tongue extended further and twisted more than any girl she'd been to bed with...she gave me lessons in technique which I still use now.

From the second I parted Naomi's legs wide and settled between them, her thighs held in my arms, she was mine. This was something I fucking adored doing to any girl I slept with...but I knew this time was special. She'd saved my life...but more than that...I knew in my bones that this woman had the power to consume me completely. Which was a bit ironic, considering that was pretty much what I intended to do to her right then..

I probed her, I lapped with flat tongue, I circled, I nipped and I sucked gently at her excited pink clit. And then...when she was flat out screaming...tearing at my hair with desperate, uncoordinated hands...I speared her with my long tongue, using two fingers alongside to thrust in her.

She arched up and quivered. The muscles of her belly rippled under her skin as she shuddered and shook. She was really close...so I curled my tongue backwards inside her, using my lips to massage her clit at the same time. She shrieked...thrashed about for seconds as her orgasm shook her...and after a long minute of spasms and aftershocks, gradually subsided onto the grass matting, trembling...gasping and satisfied.

I kissed my way slowly up her body, before kissing her open mouth.

"Wow..." Naomi said again..."that was...actually what the fuck _WAS_ that?"

"I think its called sex" I said smugly

"Fuck..." She groaned, flopping one arm over her eyes "If thats sex...what the hell have I been doing for the past 8 years?"

"Practicing?" I said slyly, and she giggled prettily. It made those beautiful tits jiggle, and I stared at her...still hungry for more.

She caught my stare and goggled "_Emily_...I'm wasted here... At least give me ten minutes to recover?"

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and she laughed again. God, those tits were irresistible. She grabbed my hand and placed it on one of them.

"Look" she smirked. "Ten minutes, right?...Then you can fuck me again..."

I growled theatrically and squeezed, which made her laugh again. Fuck, I could get used to this. Post coital bonding, yet.

I snuggled into her shoulder, kissing her without the previous passion.

"Naomi?" I said quietly

"You don't need to say it" she whispered "I feel it too...its _not_ just the sex, is it?"

"No...its kinda like this was all meant to happen...and if I'm honest, it frightens the shit out of me" I said. "We only met yesterday...we went through a fucking plane crash, for fucks sake...now we're feeling things I never expected to feel...even when the world hadn't gone to shit. How...I mean... _what_...?"

She leaned over and kissed me tenderly.

"Maybe we should just be thankful we're alive...be grateful we're together...and...I dunno..._be_...for now?"

"Yeah" I breathed, snuggling back again. "Typical me...overanalysing everything. I moved my hand reluctantly from her soft breast and slid my arm round her waist, simulating a snore.

"_Oi!_..." she protested "Ten minutes is nearly up Fitch"

I dug my fingers into her ribs, which started a tickle fight. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how that always ends?

So an hour later, my orgasm deficit having been reduced to zero, we got dressed and started to pack up camp. I was a bit shaky on my feet at first. She may not have a tongue as prehensile as mine...but sitting on her face, watching her go at me, reduced me to a gibbering wreck all the same. I got the feeling Naomi Campbell was a very, very dirty girl, given the chance, and I had every intention of giving her lots of chances.

**OK guys. We leave our heroines satisfied and temporarily happy. **

**Is that gonna last?...Nope! **

**Drama and surprises in store.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three then. The island refuge is a bit more comfortable now they've found fresh water, but sex and aqua minerale can't sustain them for ever. Naomi is being Miss Practical 2013, and Emily is content at the moment to let her, but things change. Witness the past 48 hours if you don't believe me. Oh, and if you haven't already, slide on over to _garden-nomes_ latest bit of work. If '_The Secret Life of Emily_ _Fitch_' doesn't get you going, you're officially extinct. Read it and squirm...in a nice way.**

**Right then. When I left our girls, they were basking in post coital bliss. Can't last, can it?**

Emily

Its been eleven days now, and even in the endless euphoria of being shagged nightly by the woman of my dreams (yes, it is she) I was getting slightly worried. I'm no action woman or survivalist, so I suppose without Naomi, I would probably have died minutes after the tail section of the plane sank, either by drowning, or in the jaws of the sharks that we see every day at high tide, when the sea comes over the reef and allows them in. But even with her skills, we are struggling.

Our good luck continued for the first few days. Baggage and bits of aircraft came ashore regularly at first, and we scavenged everything, and I mean everything, we could. Clothes, shoes, medicines and everything in between. The survival box was very useful, as we had a heavy duty spark maker for fires, fishing line, flares, water purification tablets and a pretty big first aid box, with lots of shiny white things inside, most of which I didn't know what the hell were for, but anyway.

We decamped and relocated at the far end of 'our beach' near the outfall for the fresh water source. Although I drank it neat when I found it, I got roundly scolded for that. Naomi told me I had no idea what was upstream, dead animals, mineral outcrops and stuff. Soon, I was feeling nauseous, even though there wasn't anything wrong with it, as it turned out. She insisted we boil it, and store it in the dozens of litre plastic bottles we found on the beach. Virtually all of which was from the hold and galley stores.

We used an 8 foot part of a tail wing section to erect a more permanent home, and the shrink wrapped bales of silk that washed up on the second morning were used for covers on the sides and front. It made for a much more comfortable shelter. Being bitten about a million times by mosquito's the third night, when the wind changed, got me another bollocking for leaving a gap in the mosquito netting on my side of the raft. We'd dried out everything in the hot sun, and used clothing and stuff from the hold to make up a pretty good double bed inside it. Because it was built to take 8 people, judging by the stencil on the inside, it had plenty of room for two women, especially two women who spent a lot of the night on top of each other! Two women who used it for something it definitely wasn't intended for. Al fresco sex is great, and I don't seem to be tiring of it. Except when I was recovering from the mossie bites, of course. Still, being dabbed all over with the inside of a banana peel may not be the sexiest thing in the world, but amazingly, it works. Lucky there are trees full of them then , isn't it? Actually, the fruit side of things is well covered here. We'll never die of scurvy. We have mango, coconut, banana and papaya trees in abundance This island must be bigger than we thought, as we still haven't found the other side yet. Venturing into the trees is always a two women thing. If we're gonna get lost, at least it will be together. No sign of rescue yet, but we have made up an SOS sign on the beach about 50 metres from our shelter. Using the dozens of, now empty, suitcases and bags which wash up every day, to make a 10 metre _**S O S**_ was my idea, and it means if a plane goes over, looking for the crash site, we have a good chance of being spotted. We're saving the flares for any passing ships, not that there have been any, and in any case, they only really work well after dusk, so we're conserving our small stock.

But obviously something went wrong with the planes emergency transponder. Naomi said it would have alerted someone well before now, if it had been active. The plane would definitely have been reported missing, and a sea search started, but we have no way of knowing how far the storm pushed us off course. It looked like we would be on our own for a while.

So, we have water, fruit, limited medicines, a way of making fire and decent shelter. I reckon we've got the immediate threat to life covered. Short of going for a swim with the tiger sharks off the beach, we shouldn't be in danger. _Fucking_ big sharks too. I made the mistake of going out onto a natural breakwater during the night, when I needed a pee, and perched my bum over the water. The swirl in the water behind me made me jump, and I almost fell backwards into the bay. Luckily, my left trainer caught in the coral and stopped me overbalancing. When I'd struggled to my feet, I looked behind me to see a huge grey shape curve round again and cruise right under where my arse had been. A soulless black eye looked up at me. Jesus, I nearly threw up my fruit and coconut dinner as well. That was close.

That little faux pas got me another monumental bollocking from you know who, and I deserved that one. Turning myself into shark bait wasn't the brightest idea I had ever had. Apparently, they home in on anything unusual in the water, especially at night, and my innocent midnight wee was like a dinner bell to Mr 15 foot tiger shark. Charming.

But the bollockings are getting a bit old for me now. I feel as though she's treating me like a junior partner, and its starting to grate. A lot. I've always been independent, ever since I shook off Katies influence, and I resent always being the student, not the teacher.

The sex is still wonderful, but the realisation that we could be here for weeks, even months before we're rescued, puts a bit of a damper on the libido. Being able to just strip off and make out is very appealing, and we did a lot of that the first week, but even that isn't something you can do 24/7...although we came close a few times...

I've started snapping at her, and she at me. Yesterday, I went for a walk down the beach and when I got back she was standing there, naked from the waist up, arms folded, looking for all the world like a mother waiting to scold a small child. I could feel my anger rising, but kept a smile on my face until I got up close.

"Would it have _killed_ you to let me know you were going walkabout?" she sneered, and the fake smile left my face instantly.

"Do I _need_ permission?" I said tartly and saw her face darken

"Don't be fucking childish Emily" she barked and all the resentment of the past few days came spilling out. I'm not someone who loses their temper easily, but when I do, even Katie puts on a tin hat and retreats to the bunker.

"Childish?" I snapped "First, Naomi...I'm not your fucking pupil, so stop treating me like it. Second, you might have a bit more survival nous than me... bully for you...but I'm fucking trying here. I didn't exactly expect to get stranded here, especially with a control freak like you...so _deal_ with it"

She opened her mouth, but I ploughed on regardless.

"And third...stop talking to me like I need your permission for _anything. _I don't, and I won't ask for it. You weren't exactly treating me like child last night, when I had my tongue inside your fanny for most of it...were you...hun?"

"Oh Emily...faster...deeper"

She flinched like I had physically slapped her.

I felt a small sliver of remorse at her expression. Bit crude...bit unnecessary Emily, I thought, but thats how I felt at that moment. I was good enough for a frantic sex session at midnight, but as soon as dawn broke, it was back to silly little Emily...needs looking after...could do better.

"Fine" she snorted "Please yourself. Maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep then, if the nights with me are such an ordeal for you"

Now, the nights were fucking light years away from being an ordeal. Sex with Naomi was epic. I'd slept with 5 other women since I was 16, but none of them held a candle to the way she made me feel. But I wasn't about to admit that then, was I?

I was about to let her have another barrel, but in the end, decided against it. This was the sort of fight which could get really bitter, and with no other human being for maybe hundreds of miles, that wouldn't be sensible. I might end up saying something which would never, ever be forgiven, and I wasn't ready for that.

Instead I glared at her icy face for a second, then spun on my heel and marched off down the beach again. I was hot, tired and sweaty, and what I really wanted was a bottle of cold water, a bathe in the pool and an afternoon sleep, but that would have meant backing down. And that _wasn't_ on the agenda. So I stalked off, as much as you can stalk with a shoe full of sand, and went back the way I had come.

An hour later, I was regretting it a whole lot. I was crouched under the shade of a palm, with my small water bottle in my hand. The sun was dipping already. Tropical days and nights aren't like Bristol, where in the winter, the sun sets at 4pm and in summer 10pm...here it was almost like someone flicking a switch. More or less the same time every afternoon, the light would fade and once the spectacular sunset died, the nights were uniformly black and inky. Just the odd billion stars and galaxies arcing across the empty sky, looking like pinpricks in black velvet. I never knew stars could look like this, coming from a light polluted city like Bristol. Out here, in the middle of the Indian Ocean, nothing disturbed the complete darkness, unless there was a full moon. Which there wasn't.

So I realised I was stuck here for the night. I had no wish to stumble back the three miles to camp in the gloom. I was bound to trip over a rock or fallen branch and break my ankle..or worse, my neck. Luckily, I had the normal Naomi inspired survival pack in my rucksack. A spare bottle of water, a fold up mossie net and some mini snacks from the plane passenger carts. We had rescued a whole batch, undamaged by the sea, and we had kept them as emergency rations. One bag of salted peanuts, foil packed, a small bar of chocolate and some dry biscuits. Not much of a evening meal, but better than the frozen silence back there. I nibbled on the biscuits and sipped some water. I would go back in the morning and brazen it out, but for now, I arranged my bag under my head and wrapped myself in the netting.

I slept eventually, but only for half hour at a time. I could hear rustling in the trees, which made nervous, and by the dim starlight, I could see small crabs making their way up the beach at low tide to feed on dead things... It didn't make sleep a very attractive prospect.

Eventually, the sun started peeking over the sea, and the long fingers of light glowed pink across the sand. Dawn.

It was a long walk back, and I was relieved when I saw the unmistakeable outline of our shelter. Suddenly a night in the comfort of our bed, even with a grumpy Naomi as a companion, seemed very attractive. There was no sign of life as I got within a hundred metres, and I felt a growing feeling of disquiet. Where was she? Had she gone out looking for me and got lost? Had she slipped in the water and got eaten by sharks. I opened my mouth to call her name, but just then, heard footsteps behind me. I fumbled in my pocket for the Buck knife Naomi had insisted I took everywhere with me... Panic made me clumsy, and it tumbled out of my hand onto the sand. I stared at it stupidly.

Two arms folded round me and I squeaked in fear.

"Some explorer you...Emily Fitch" came the unmistakeable sardonic tones of my favourite blonde "Sleeping rough and then getting ambushed on the way back...I don't think Jason Statham would be impressed by your ninja skills Em" She chuckled and gripped me tighter when I tried to turn round.

I was torn between being relieved and being angry. I was glad it was her, but annoyed with myself at being so easily outflanked.

"I'm still angry with you" I said finally, stopping my pointless struggling.

"Duly noted" she said drily "And I deserve it. I'm sorry babe"

She spun me round and held my shoulders, scanning my body for signs of injury.

"Are you OK?" she said huskily

I nodded, unwilling to say too much.

"Don't you ever do that _again_" she said, and her voice broke on the last word "I was a twat yesterday...I get it...but don't just go off like that. I was so worried. I've been up since before dawn, walking back and forwards down the beach, looking for you. I need you Ems...and I'm a fucking idiot for forgetting that. We need each other. OK?"

I was going to make her suffer a bit more, but she was a bit distracting, seeing as she was topless. She just had a pair of shorts and her desert boots on. A very attractive combination, when the rest of her was golden brown and utterly naked. My mouth dried up and I took the chance to look her up and down. When my eyes returned to her face, she was smirking.

"Window shopping?" she sniggered.

"I found some birds eggs yesterday afternoon..and we have that little pot of cooking oil we found in the co pilots case. I can fry you...poach you...do you any way you want...but a bath first Ems. You smell of something, and it ain't roses" Her nose crinkled prettily and I bit my lip trying not to giggle back at her.

"Who said anything about breakfast?" I growled "You owe me Campbell...and if I smell a bit...you'd better join me...you know how I hate to bath alone?"

I freed myself from her hands and walked with as much dignity as I could up to the pool. I heard her chuckle behind me and started taking my clothes off as I walked. Before I got to the waters edge, she had caught me up and grabbed my waist.

"Fuck the bath" she growled "I'm taking you now...I know cleanliness is next to Godliness, but at the moment, I'll settle for a dirty Emily...and I know how dirty you can be babe..."

Seconds later we were on the grass, entwined...mouths locked together, hands palming breasts and thighs pressing against wetness. Once again, the island reverberated to the groans and sighs of two women in love.

XXX

Fifty feet above the pool, on a rocky ledge overlooking the water, dark brown eyes watched the two slim, naked bodies arching and writhing below. Initial puzzlement turned into keen interest. As the cries of mutual orgasm echoed around the little oasis, another set of fingers probed and dipped into wet heat. Naomi and Emily wouldn't have heard the guttural moans of satisfaction over the sound of the waterfall, but more than one person was feeling the passion of the moment. By the time the two women had separated, gasping and satisfied, the watcher had picked up the 2 metre spear with the wicked serrated blade and slipped back into the undergrowth at the top of the buttress. Silent feet carried the stranger away from the scene. Two miles away, on the beach at the far side of the island, a small sea going canoe with an outrigger to one side sat on the sand.

They weren't alone any more...

**Well. More next week. I hope you still like what I've done. Loads more things sketched out in my note book, but up to you if I write it. Reviews?**

**Thanks a lot guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter then. Life on the island isn't _exactly_ paradise, but I suppose wall to wall shagging is a hell of a way to pass the time, no? We catch up with our girls one evening, two weeks after they landed up on the reef. The signal flares are ready, the SOS in the sand is kept swept and clear for passing aircraft, and they have fish, fruit and coconut to eat and fresh water to drink. Basics taken care of then, but into each life a little rain must fall...and there is a bloody great thundercloud in the shape of another 'visitor' to the island, who is about to shake their cosy little world. Being rescued is obviously priority number one, but staying alive and...intact...is also a bit important. This chapter will carry what my saucy friend garden-nomes calls a _cigarette warning_...or two. Time for true confessions, and I'm not guaranteeing they will all be accepted happily. "Just saying"...as our beautiful Naoms likes to say.

Emily

It was a glorious, balmy evening. The sun was setting over the ocean in a blaze of orange and reds, making the calm water glitter like diamonds and rubies. We'd had a good day, catching a couple of big fish from the breakwater, which together with the fruit and some saved foil wrapped biscuits from the hold, left us full and happy. We shared a couple of miniature bottles of vodka from the rescued crew locker, and settled down in our makeshift 'four poster' to wait for darkness. We'd got over our little spat of the other day, and several bouts of slow and satisfying sex had cemented our reconciliation. So far, so good.

We both desperately wanted to get rescued, of course, and I knew it was as much in Naomi's mind every day as mine, but hey, making out nightly with a beautiful woman who might just turn out to be the love of my life, wasn't a bad way of wasting time until it happened. As far as anyone can be, shipwrecked and alone, I was happy.

I passed Naomi the last of the vodka and she swigged the final drops, wincing a bit at the harshness of the neat spirit. She turned and regarded me with hooded eyes...I had a rough idea what she wanted from me now...if previous nights were anything to go by, but then she surprised me with her words.

"You do know I'm completely crazy about you, don't you Ems?" she said, only slightly slurring . She looked stunning, as always in the pink glow of early evening. I felt my heart swell and thud.

I smiled at her and stroked her soft cheek.

"Well...I don't have a lot of competition for your admiration at the moment babe...bit of shortage of hot dykes on this rock..." I joked.

She kept on staring, unblinking, and I realised she wasn't joking. I swallowed hard. This was it then...declarations were required. Well, it wasn't as if I had any doubts about my feelings, was it? I'd held back because, in the situation we were in, anything I might have said would have sounded rushed. Surely it was too son for love?

But then I shrugged mentally, and told myself that people have fallen in love in easier circumstances. Something made us end up together, and for onec, I was gonna go with what I felt.

"I'm crazy about you too Naoms" I breathed, moving closer, so our half naked bodies touched "I know this whole situation is madness...and we've only known each other days..., but I have to admit, I was going to say the same to you, even before tonight, but I was worried you might think it was just because of where we are. The hardest thing in the world at first was knowing I only had you for a few brief moments, in a cubicle on a plane. Now we have all the time in the world...and I'm not scared any more...not as long as I have you"

She smiled properly then and leaned over to kiss me. After her lips had caressed mine for all too short a time, she pulled back and breathed in deeply.

"But...we need to be totally honest with each other Em... It could be months before someone stumbles across this place. It might not always be so easy to exist here. We've survived one tropical storm, but another one...or even worse, a hurricane, could blow us clean off the island. One of could get sick, or injured..."

She blinked away a tear and I reached up to brush it from her cheek.

"Naoms?" I said softly "_Whatever_ happens...I have no regrets. We literally survived a disaster no one should have...we have each other...and thats enough for now. Lets just enjoy what we have, enjoy each other...and let the rest take care of itself"

She nodded and kissed me again.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. We've been luckier than anyone deserves so far. Lets just ride that luck a bit more. We've done everything we can. Its up to the world to find us now"

Another kiss sealed the deal. The atmosphere got lighter again and we spoiled ourselves with some more foil wrapped chocolate and a shared miniature of brandy. There were a few dozen left, but normally we restricted ourselves to one each. But tonight felt like a celebration of sorts.

XXX

We were lying side by side, listening to the insects outside the mosquito net and the faint crashing of the surf on the beach, when Naomi spoke next.

"How about some true confessions" she said in an amused voice "I think we should be totally honest with each other about our pasts, then there are no nasty surprises when we get back to civilization"

She raised herself on one elbow and smirked down at me.

"First lover?" she said, with a quirky lift of her eyebrow.

"_God_...male or female" I said, mirroring her position and winking at her expression.

"I thought you were always gay?" she said in a surprised voice.

"I had a twin sister who was on a mission to fuck every available guy in Bristol once she turned 16...there was a certain amount of peer pressure at the time...and we all make mistakes, right?"

"So you...?" she asked quietly

"OK..." I said firmly "Cards on the table. First boy...Neil Passmore..at 14...after youth club. He played hide the finger with me up against the boiler room wall, I stroked him off and ruined a perfectly good black skirt, that I could never get the stain out of. He smelled of cabbage and kissed like a wet fish. I thought at the time if that was sex, I could definitely live without it again"

Naomi giggled and stroked my cheek.

"Yeah...I get that. I tried boys for a couple of years. Nasty smelly clumsy things. I never actually fucked one till I was 17, but I suffered enough against the wall fumbles to make me think a career in Holy Orders might be preferable.

"Fuck me Naoms" I giggled, swigging a last mouthful of brandy "Sister _Naomi_?...you would have been a riot in the cloisters...all those long church candles"

She laughed and nudged me painfully in the ribs

"Oi Fitch" she chuckled dirtily "I resent that"

"OK" I said "My turn. First girl?"

"Ahhh" Naomi smiled, making my stomach lurch unpleasantly at the fondness in her voice. "Tracy Law... when we were 18. My first girl lover and my first proper love. Spent the whole summer with her at her parents place in Exeter... she taught me loads, and then...well then she discovered she was more into cocks that fanny, and basically broke my heart. I sulked right up till Christmas"

"Right" I said "Your turn then"

"Same question" she smirked "who was the first woman to float little Fitches boat?"

It was my turn to nudge her in the ribs.

"Smartarse" I huffed "Same answer. It was a girl at my school. I'd already had sex with my second cousin Elise at a family barbecue, but I don't really count that. We were both 15, and it was more exploration than real sex. She begged me to go down on her, but I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. It took me over a year to pluck up the courage to try it again with another girl. And then I met Elizabeth Stonem"

"This sounds like a long story...maybe we should get comfortable?" Naomi said and stripped off her shorts. Now she was as naked as me, and we slid down until we were on our backs, looking up at the night sky through the thin netting.

I sighed. Elizabeth Stonem...I hadn't even thought about her for nearly a year...there was a time when I thought of nothing and nobody else.

XXX

_It all started at a party. A party I should never have been at. My sister was currently fucking a gut called Chris. A couple of years older than us, and his best friend Tony was having a rave at his house. We arrived late and the atmosphere was just getting interesting. Windows were open and the thump of bass could be heard right down the street. Guys and girls were hanging around the open front door smoking, drinking and laughing. Katie and I pushed our way through, each clutching a bottle. Mine was tequila, which I fucking hate, but needs must when raiding the parents drinks cabinet. I had seen Tony Stonem in town before...Katie had pointed him out as the local numero uno stud...but as I didn't really fancy boys even then, it didn't mean much to me. I knew he had a sister, but to be honest, I couldn't even remember talking to her. I just recalled see through short dresses and heroin chic makeup. The sort of beautiful and unobtainable girl I noticed, but discounted as out of my league, even if they were gay._

_After an hour, and half the bottle of tequila, I had lost Katie completely. I suspected she was already demonstrating her oral technique on some lucky male. Even then. Katie had a bit of a reputation...or so numerous toilet doors at college told me. _

_I was dancing on my own in the middle of the lounge, surrounded by people I didn't know, concentrating on going with the heavy drum and bass when a pair of strong arms came round me from the back. Now even at 16, I was used to fending off prowling males, but this guy didn't do the obvious...i.e. clumsily grope my tits and press a hard on between the cheeks of my arse. Instead he swayed with me, keeping the pressure on my arms light. I was pissed and alone, so I thought, why not? I let him dance with me right into the next track...which was slower. I found myself being turned round, which made my head spin and looked up to see none other than the famous Tony Stonem. He grinned down at me confidently and I could see at least three girls, all older than me, glaring at the cheek of this first year student in the arms of the alpha male._

"_Having fun, little Red" he said, bending down to put his mouth next to my ear. I shuddered as his warm breath tickled my neck._

"_Its a great party" I slurred, trying to focus on his face "I'm Emily"_

"_It is now" he smirked and leaned even closer "I saw you dancing...you look beautiful...free...sexy...and I'm Tony...but then you probably know that already"_

_Now I know that is the cheesiest pick-up line in the world, but hey, I was young, I was drunk, and the most desirable guy in the room was paying me compliments. It wasn't something that happened often in those days. Katie normally hoovered up the praise for both of us._

"_Thanks" I said, and didn't resist when he pulled me even closer. We danced._

_After half an hour of small talk, and the passing of a small white pill from mouth to mouth, I wasn't drunk any more. Instead, I was floating on a cloud of MDMA euphoria, letting Tony spin me and squeeze me at will. It was no surprise to find myself walking upstairs with him. I could have said no...I **should** have said no...but he was an experienced seducer and I was just another moth attracted to the Stonem flame. He seemed...I don't know...dangerous...and I wanted some danger in my life._

_The bedroom door closed behind us, and suddenly the mood changed. I knew about his reputation. This guy wouldn't be content with a half hearted hand job or a pretend orgasm on clumsy fingers. He'd probably screwed half the college last year. I was just another willing victim. I'd have to actually put out this time._

_He was good, I won't kid you. No rush, no painful grabbing or probing. I was lying on my back while he took his time exploring me. Warm, wet kisses, subtle caresses and slow stripping. I found my top and bra were gone, almost without me noticing, and his hands and mouth on my breasts left me breathless and wanting more. When his hand slid slowly up my skirt, I knew I wouldn't stop him. The tiny rational part of my brain still functioning was nagging me that this was wrong...I was gay...I liked girls...why the fuck was I doing this? But the baser, animal part of me was taking over. His strong hand slid under the waistband of my thong, and I surrendered without a fight as his fingers found me. My legs parted and I groaned at his clever touch. If this was the way I lost my virginity, it could have been worse, I thought._

_Just then, just as his finger dipped inside my wetness and I closed my eyes in surrender, the door to the bedroom banged open and a harsh overhead light flooded the room. I rolled sideways and squeaked at the intrusion. Tony just sighed and shielded his eyes, trying to see who had burst in. A voice came from the doorway. A cool, almost disinterested voice. A voice I recognised immediately._

"_Tone...if you're gonna use my room to fuck people, have the grace to ask me first...oh...and by the way, your girlfriend is about to come upstairs to find out where you've got to...you remember her? Michelle?"_

_Tony groaned and leapt off the bed, folding his frankly impressive hard on back inside his unzipped trousers. I'd not even noticed he had got his cock out. His sister...because thats who it was, never even flinched as he adjusted himself casually. I wondered then how close their relationship was, most sisters would retch in disgust at seeing that much of their older brother...but I filed it away for later reference. I was still curled up on my side, trying to see where my top and bra had landed. The door banged again and he was gone. But she wasn't. She stood there, arms folded, smoking, cigarette smoke curling up from her fingers and then clicked off the main light ,walking across to the bedside table to click on the small lamp before going back to the door and locking it...from the inside. I stared at her in amazement...what the fuck?_

"_Emily...isn't it?" she said calmly "The nicer, prettier twin...I thought you were gay, hun...I wouldn't have been surprised to see your sister under my brother..but you?"_

_I was beyond shocked. First that she even knew my name, and second that she had any idea about my sexuality. Even my sister was oblivious at that stage._

"_I'm not gay" I managed to stutter, still looking around desperately for something to cover my top half. I clutched the quilt to my chest and looked at her numbly._

"_Yeah" she said, taking a last drag on her cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray "Whatever... But honestly? Even if you aren't...you don't want to be another notch on my brothers bedpost. He's a user Emily. Find someone nice to make out with...someone who won't break your heart"_

_I have no idea where the next words I spoke came from. I'd never even said two words to her before, but before I could stop myself, they spilled out anyway._

"_Someone like you?" I said, then put my hand across my mouth as if I could physically stop any more stupidity falling out._

_She looked at me with those startling blue eyes and a small smile touched the corners of her mouth._

"_I'll probably break your heart too Emily" she said softly "But not tonight, pretty girl..."_

_And with that, she pulled the quilt from my hands and looked at me. Although I was only half naked, I felt like she could see all of me, inside and out. Her gaze wasn't pervy or salacious...merely curious. It was as if she was weighing up the pros and cons of what happened next. _

_What happened next, of course, was that she kissed me. Not hard like Tony, not demanding...but as if she was testing not just me, but herself. The kiss deepened and I found my arms folding around her waist. She pushed me back onto the bed and sighed. _

"_So pretty" she breathed and then pulled her tiny shirt dress over her head in one move. She was naked underneath, of course. I don't think Elizabeth Stonem...or Effy as she preferred to be called...even owned a bra. I felt my mouth turn dry instantly as her small tits bounced prettily. Suddenly, all thoughts of hard cocks and vigorous sex with a man disappeared. THIS was what I craved, and we both knew it. I reached up and cupped both her breasts in my palms. This time it was Effy's moans that filled the bedroom._

_The next half an hour were a revelation to me. In a locked bedroom with my would be seducers sister, I found out what sex was really all about. I found out later that I was her first girl too, but it made no difference. We explored, we kissed and we came together. We had sex all night, and well into the next day. I learned in 12 hours what she liked to have done to her, and what I liked too. I might have tentatively licked my second cousin to an orgasm a year before, but that night I revelled in the power my tongue had over that cool exterior. She writhed, she moaned and she gasped, as I took her over and over again. The MDMA may have had something to do with my stamina, but she returned the favour in spades without chemical assistance. _

_Finally, totally exhausted, we slept through the next afternoon and evening. I woke at midnight, still wrapped around her. We finally surfaced at 2 am, after another lazy 69, and basically ate her mothers larder empty...well I did...I think Effy is a vampire, she never seemed to need food. Sex has always made me hungry, and boy, did I need my fuel tank filling after THAT night..._

_She was right, of course. She did break my heart. Not that night, and not for dozens of nights afterwards. I enjoyed her total lack of self consciousness. We walked to college hand in hand all that term, and I revelled in the protection being Effy Stonems lover provided._

_She even confronted my sister, after a series of nasty comments from her in corridors and classes about 'dirty dykes' Katie was used to winning arguments, both verbal and physical, but Effy was immune to her taunts, and when Katie tried the other approach, Effy slapped her so hard, her nose bled all over her new top. She left us alone after that...well at least as long as I was with Effy. In the privacy of our bedroom, Katie was still top dog, and used every opportunity to remind me of that fact._

_It all ended painfully, of course...at least for me. She was never completely gay...maybe she wasn't anything really, but she still enjoyed winding up the boys at clubs and parties. She simply didn't understand my jealousy as she allowed them to feel her up and press themselves into her back, grinding and humping her slim body. For the most part, I just silently seethed. She always said whatever happened outside our bedroom, she would always come home with me, and for the most part, that was true._

_Until that night..._

_Tony had been surprisingly OK about losing out to his sister, in seducing the naïve little redhead...but I think he was just patient, like all the Stonems. He obviously knew his sister better than I did, and waited his opportunity. We were in a club, don't even remember the name, and Effy, as usual, was between two guys on the dance floor, getting way too close for my comfort. Tony sidled up to me and smirked at my expression._

"_She's a free spirit Ems...like me" he observed drily._

"_God...cliché much?" I snarked grumpily and folded my arms across my chest as one of Effy escorts reached round and cupped her tits in his big hands._

"_You've gotta learn to let her fly babe" he said simply "Effy doesn't do love...doesn't do jealousy. If you do either...you'll get your heart ripped out. Just enjoy the moment. She;s a fantastic shag...isn't she?" he asked and I nearly dropped my glass in shock._

"_W...what?" I said, mouth open with shock "How the f..."_

_He just stared at me and grinned. To this day I don't know if her was fucking with me, or telling a hidden truth. His sister? I'd like to say it wasn't likely, but with them, who knows?_

_When I looked back to where Effy had been dancing, she was gone, along with the two guys who had been with her. I searched the club from top to bottom. Both floors, all the toilets and even the managers office. Nada. She'd gone._

_I felt sober and sick, so with a last wave to anyone I knew, and Tony's sardonic smile following me, I started to make my way home. She said she would **always** go home with me...rang in my ears. But she hadn't...not this time._

_Eventually, after walking for an hour, I found myself outside her house instead of my own. There were no lights on, and I started to feel a bit relieved. Maybe she was asleep in 'our' bed...maybe she hadn't got home yet. I used my key to get in and walked into the silent house. Although, as my ears tuned into the dark hallway, I realised it wasn't quite silent._

_You know when you know what you're gonna find, but can't stop yourself walking forwards? Well this was definitely one of those moments. I'd spent enough time naked with Effy Stonem to know what those sounds meant, but it was as if I had to see...had to know for certain._

_I walked upstairs to 'our' bedroom and pushed open the door. It wasn't quite dark inside...in fact I wished it had been darker. Just the moonlight flooding the double bed with ghostly light. There were three bodies on the bed. One kneeling at the bottom, one sitting with head against the wall at the other. In between, a naked and groaning Effy Stonem knelt on all fours. I could hear the slap of flesh on flesh as the guy behind her stroked into her. The other guy had his eyes closed in pleasure as Effy sucked him noisily. The gorge rose in my throat as I watched her servicing him._

"_I'm all about experiments"_

_I remembered that phrase from early in our relationship. Well, she was certainly honest about that. _

_Part of me wanted to spoil the party, the way Effy had spoiled Tony's. But what was the point? It was over. This was just the final chorus. She'd had her little gay experiment, and now she was back to what she did best...driving the boys crazy. I quietly closed the door behind me as I left. No one noticed._

_XXX_

"Wow" Naomi said and gripped my hand protectively "She certainly knew how to end a relationship, that one"

"Yeah" I said sadly "Took me years to get over it. First love and all that"

I brightened and squeezed Naomi's in mine "So now you know one of my deepest darkest secrets...I think its time for you to reveal all"

The flicker of doubt I saw in her eyes worried me a bit...but she sighed and, keeping my hand in hers, laid back and began to talk...

"Bit vanilla at first...unlike yours" she began "Couple of random shags with guys...then I met this French guy called Serge who was one of my mums dozens of waifs and strays. He only stayed at our house 3 months, but by the time he'd left, I knew all about sex with guys. Its true what they say about Frenchmen...they must learn at school how to give great head. Him being over 30 made it obvious it wasn't going to last, but he certainly enjoyed extending my school learning. I fell in love with him, of course, but it was hopeless. He moved on, and I...well, lets just say I met someone who changed all my preconceptions about what lesbian do..."

"Oh yeah " I breathed, starting to get a bit turned on with all this sex talk "and who was this?

"Tracy Law" she said quietly, and I saw the same look on her face, even in the growing darkness, that had made my stomach lurch before. This was an important person in Naomi's life, and stupidly, I was jealous of her.

"You say her name like she was the best thing that ever happened to you" I said sadly

"She _was_" Naomi said simply...and then there was a too long pause while the words hung between us. "I mean until you Ems...of course"

"I think they call that trying to rescue a situation thats already hopeless" I said miserably

"N...No" she said quickly, but I could almost hear her brain scrabbling to take the words back " She's in the past Ems..._you're_ my future"

"So if this Tracy comes back into your life when we get back...you wouldn't let her...you'd stay with me?" I said deliberately. My brain was screaming "Don't do this Emily...don't fuck it all up now" but my heart was urging me to press it further.

"Thats not fair" Naomi said, touching my hand with hers "She's not here, you are"

It wasn't the answer I was looking for

"Its a fair question, don't you think?" I said "You sound like you miss her a lot. I'm just wondering if she's as far in the past as you said at first. When was the last time you saw her?"

There was another uncomfortable silence, and Naomi turned her head away before answering.

"Just before I boarded the flight to Heathrow" she admitted "She was visiting family in Perth, like you...and we bumped into each other in departures"

I knew it, my mind crowed...if the flight had landed normally, she would be hooking up with this Tracy right now...instead of me. I had a plane crash to thank for pushing us together...she had someone waiting for her at home.

"So let me get this straight" I said coldly "If this hadn't happened, you'd have had your pity shag with me in the toilets, kissed me goodbye, jumped off the plane and got back in touch with the real love of your life when you got home...yeah?"

"It wasn't like that Ems...please...I never expected to meet someone like you...Things have changed now...I..."

"Look me in the eyes and say you would choose me over her" I said brutally. It was stupid and pointless... I was letting my emotions run away with me, but suddenly the firm ground I thought I was on was shifting under my feet. Suddenly, this thing with Naomi, whatever it was, was turning to mush. I needed some air. I grabbed my tee and shorts, without waiting for her to answer. Once again, it was taking too long to come. I'd done this before...walking off, but this time I just needed some fresh air...being this close to her wasn't possible.

"Ems...please" she called as I got up "Don't just walk off...its complicated. Stay here...let me explain"

"I'm not going far" I said bluntly "Don't worry about having to rescue me. I just need some space, OK?"

She didn't answer, but I heard a small sob which gave me a tiny bit of satisfaction at least. I wanted to face the wind and watch the ocean for an hour or so. The mossies don't bother you on the beach, so I headed down there towards the breakwater.

I'd been sitting there for the best part of an hour when I thought I heard footsteps in the sand behind me. I spoke without turning my head.

" I said I needed some space, Naomi" I said "What part of that wasn't clear?"

The next thing I felt was an arm round my neck , and something like cloth pushed over my mouth and nose. It smelt strongly like pear drops. I struggled, but whoever it was was much stronger than me. I felt my consciousness slipping from me as they held me tight against their body. I could feel two large breasts pressing into my back...so, not Naomi then, I thought groggily as whatever was on the cloth did its work. My last thought was that this was a fucking _stupid_ way to die before blackness cloaked me.

**Well...thats all for now. I am going to work on Swollen Property this week, so the next update to this story will be about 10 days. Sorry about that. Work and all that.**

**Please review if you get time. It does make it worthwhile plugging away at my laptop for hours!**


	5. Chapter 5

**On we go then. Ems is captured, Naoms doesn't know yet, and there is a malevolent presence on the island. Suddenly, paradise isn't an accurate description any more. I hope enough people are still interested enough in reading about Naomily. I've noticed a big drop off in readers and reviews. Maybe my stuff is getting boring, but even if it is, surely writers like crevette, garden homes, emilionaomikins and miss maurauder still have stories worth supporting? I hope so, because I love their take on the everlasting love story called Naomily. I hope you guys continue to support their efforts and review. We can't afford to lose talent like that, or the forum will die...**

Naomi

Spending the night alone...again...left me feeling angry, miserable and resentful. I hadn't meant to bring Tracy up at all. OK, I can't deny meeting her at Perth airport had been a massive buzz. She only looked slightly older than her 18 year old self, not the actual 5 years it had been. Still the same short blonde hair, natural unlike mine, and the easy, sexy smile. Add the bright green eyes and ever so slightly fuller figure and all my memories came flooding back. If I hadn't been late, and she hadn't been too, I know our chance meeting would have ended up in some airport toilet. We never could keep our hands off each other. Even when she'd met the guy she eventually got engaged to...Martin, wasn't it...we still met up for occasional sex. Me, because even with a torn and broken heart, I couldn't resist that quizzical lift of her eyebrow, and the way she licked her lips when she was horny. Tracy, because I don't think she ever went completely straight. To her, cock was a means to an end. She was always highly sexed and definitely bisexual. Some of our sessions went on literally all night. But shagging Martin meant she got to live her dream. Marriage, kids...the three bed semi and second car. She didn't want to give up sex with me, but it was a sacrifice she _would_ make if necessary. So she broke my heart. And when the humiliation of always being the bit on the side got too much for me, I broke it off and went off to uni, then BA.

We did arrange to meet in Bristol when we both got back, and I have to admit, I would have slept with her in a heartbeat if the plane had made it unscathed. She might be married now, but up until I met Emily, no one came close to making me feel that good in bed. She was a sensational, nothing off limits, shag, and after she kissed me goodbye on the concourse, she was the real reason I was horny enough to risk a mile high shag with the beautiful brunette in the last row of seats. Emily had come uncomfortably close to the truth with her probing last night, and I couldn't help my eyes giving me away. I was always better at spotting lies than telling them.

But everything had changed after Emily and I had that intense shag in the loo. Suddenly, she wasn't just a convenient way for me to scratch my itch until Tracy could rock my world back in the UK. Suddenly, this tiny brown eyed beauty had affected me in all sorts of unforeseen ways. It wasn't as if I expected it. I thought we would both put it down to pleasurable experience and part at the aircraft door with no more than a slightly embarrassed smile. But even before the tropical storm had brought us crashing to earth, my heart had already been struck by lightning.

I never believed in love at first sight. But I do now. I know its way too soon to be thinking things like that, but being with Emily, even in these strange, uncertain times, made me realise that I can't be without her...not now.

Until I had the fucking stupid idea to start swapping true confessions, Tracy had not entered my head once. And now I had gone and spoiled it with that oh so fucking obvious hesitation when Emily asked me to choose between them.

I was angry with her for making me choose, but even angrier with myself for not answering what my heart was screaming at me to say. I am in love with Emily Fitch...and I was too fucking pussy to say it.

So she left...again...and I have a huge bridge to build now. She said she was only going for a walk, but as the hours passed, with no sign of her, my heart got heavier, and the sick feeling in my stomach got worse. This time, it wasn't just some minor domestic dispute...this time Emily had left in tears...and it was totally my fault.

After two hours waiting, I got up from hugging my knees like a dickhead, and went to look for her. I checked the breakwater, the pool and the small outcrop of rocks she sometimes sat on to watch the sun go down. No sign. After an hour of walking and calling her name, I started to get worried and pissed off in equal measure. She had no right to go so far off in darkness and alone. I thought we'd sorted that after last time. Being alone...either of us...spelled danger, and my anger at myself changed to resentment towards her...

That all changed when dawn finally broke. I hadn't slept, and my eyes were blurry and gritty as I retraced my steps to the places I had searched last night. I checked the rocks again, and all round the freshwater pool. Nothing. Then I went back to the breakwater. And what I saw there, froze the anger instantly.

The sand was all churned up, like there had been a monumental struggle. And now I could see blood. Not a lot...but more than just from an accidental cut...and then worse...I saw a glint of gold. Between two small pebbles, I plucked the chain which Emily always wore round her neck. As I picked it up, it fell into two pieces, and the tiny locket which I knew carried a picture of her with her sister tumbled to the ground, bent and broken.

I stood up and gazed at the broken things in my hand. Emily had been taken. I screamed her name then. Suddenly all my cool calm intentions disappeared. I was frantic.

"Emily!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs "Emily!"

Only the sound of the indifferent surf and a call from a wandering gull answered. She was gone.

My brain was doing little circles, like a demented terrier searching for clues. Where could she be...who could have taken her?.._why_, for fucks sake.

I thought we were alone here...

But no answers came. Eventually, after I had exhausted myself running in circles and researching places I had already looked, I stopped crying and sat on the sand next to our shelter. I needed to get a grip. Because I had been so fucking stupid, sitting on my arse while she was out there alone, I had no idea when she had been taken, or in which direction. I knew she wasnt stupid, so she would have tried to struggle...and maybe leave me a clue, if she could, but apart from the broken necklace, there wasn't anything to show where she might have gone. I checked the area where the signs of struggle were, but there wasn't anything obvious. I'm no Indian tracker, but I could see where one set of larger footprints led away into the trees, together with a set of parallel lines which must have been from Emilys feet dragging. But there the signs disappeared.

Suddenly my eyes were full of tears again. If she'd been unconscious, it could be worse. I had no fucking idea what sort of people lived in this area...they could be cannibals, for fucks sake. The images that put into my mind made me scream out loud in terror. My Emily...hurt, maybe even dead...I couldn't bear the thought of it.

Gradually, my crying subsided. I've never been one to just sit and let stuff happen to me. I might sometimes take the wrong course occasionally...OK...often...but I needed to do something. Emily was missing, definitely hurt...definitely scared. It was up to me to find her.

I fashioned a clumsy spear out of one of the cooks knives we had scavenged, some duct tape and a straight bit of wood from the trees. I already had a small sheath knife and a torch from the survival box. I dressed in cotton 3/4 trousers and a green tee, with a pair of almost the right size desert boots on my feet. I wrapped a cloth round my forehead to keep the sweat out of my eyes, and stuffed some dried fruit, a couple of foil wrapped biscuits and a canteen of fresh water into the small day sack. Then I opened it again and packed some plasters, cotton wool and paracetamol too. I felt better just to be doing something practical. My mind was still spinning in anguish about Emily, but at least my hands had stopped shaking.

I ploughed into the trees where the tracks ended. We hadn't explored much of the island since finding the fresh water. It seemed more sensible to keep near it, and the SOS signal, in case a passing plane spotted it. But I had no choice now. Whoever had taken Emily would probably have chosen the most simple route away from our camp. I was only guessing, but I used the compass in the handle of the knife to guide me directly north, away from the shelter. The other side of the island by the direct route seemed to be the smart choice.

Except it wasn't of course. Direct north led me through some of the worst of the islands ground. Thick vegetation, hundreds of overhanging creepers and very little in the way of visible trails. I ploughed on for over two miles, climbing over boulders and slipping on wet ground, hacking as best I could at the branches and sharp thorns of the bushes which blocked my route. Eventually, only just stopping myself taking what would have been a fatal fall over an overhang, I got to the other side.

Nothing.

Unless you count the wide, sandy beach 50 feet, at least, below me...the crashing surf...and a boat.

Yes, a boat. Drawn up on the white sand was a canoe of sorts. About 10 feet long, and narrow. On one side were two arms, supporting an outrigger. The sort of boat you see in old films about Tahiti and the South Pacific. There wasn't anyone near it, but I could see several sets of tracks in the sand, going back and forwards from the canoe. I knew then that whoever had Emily owned that boat. I searched up and down the cliff edge for a path down, but nothing appeared. I realised I would have to take a chance and go one way or the other. I had no idea when Emilys captor would appear, so I just went right on instinct.

Just as I turned away from the sheer drop, I caught movement from the side of my eye. It was a tall figure, brown from the sun, and with straight black, waist length hair. A woman. Despite the shock of seeing her, the gay part of my brain noted the fact that she was topless, just a pair of tattered blue shorts on...and that she had big tits.

Then that thought left me like a bullet. She looked up at where I was standing...and smiled. Yeah...she fucking smiled. I screamed then, losing control.

"Where's Emily!" I roared "You fucking _bitch_...if you've hurt her...I'll kill you!"

The native woman just kept smiling, like she was in on a hilarious joke, and I didn't know the punch line. I suppose I must have looked a bit ridiculous...standing there, sweaty faced, thorn ripped shirt and completely helpless...but I had to do _something_, and short of sprouting wings and flying down to the beach, shouting was all I could offer.

She stopped smiling long enough to stride purposefully into the trees below me, and emerge seconds later with a tied and gagged Emily over her shoulder. I saw my girlfriends head and body twisting as she struggled, but her kidnapper was much taller and stronger than her. With one move, she shipped Emily onto her other shoulder and almost ran to the boat. Jesus, she must be strong, I thought.

"N...No!" I screamed desperately "You fucking cow...leave her _alone_"

My voice was carried away on the freshening wind as the woman bundled a helpless Emily into the narrow canoe. With one last triumphant smile up at my angry face, she pushed off from the beach. I looked again frantically for a way down which didn't involve throwing myself fifty feet onto the sand below, but there was nothing...not a branch, a creeper...nothing. I howled in frustration, as with powerful strokes on a single two bladed oar, the bitch carried off my Emily into the ocean.

My eyes were stinging with tears, or else I would have spotted her destination sooner. As I rubbed them clear, I could see a dark shape in the distance...maybe a mile away to the north. Another island. But she had a boat...I didn't. It might as well be a hundred miles away...and of course, she knew that. With one last smirk over her shoulder, she returned to the task of taking Emily away from me.

XXX

It took me over half an hour to find a rocky trail I could clamber down to the now deserted beach. But she would have fucking known that. That's why she was smiling at me. I promised myself that if I caught up with her, I was going to kill her. Not beat her up...not hand her in to whatever passed for authority in the Indian Ocean...no, I was going to kill her. I'm pretty sure kidnapping, assault and, God forbid, rape, is still against the law here. But I swore that I wasn't going to wait for any local justice. Emily would be terrified, hurt and lonely. Someone was going to pay for that. But right now, Miss Amazon Queen held all the aces. I was just a trolley dolly, cast away on a godforsaken lump of volcanic rock hundreds of miles from civilization. How the fuck was I even going to find Emily again, let alone rescue her? I sat on the hot sand and looked out to sea, towards the other island...what now?

XXX

Emily.

My head hurt like a bitch. Whatever this fucking woman used to knock me out was making everything hurt, but mainly my head. It was like a tequila hangover times five. My eyes teared up when I tried to open them, and I quickly realised that I also had a badly cut lip, where her hand had clamped over my mouth. There was a coppery taste in my mouth, and I could see, as I squinted in the bright sun, that I had bled all over my shirt.

Gradually, I blearily came to. Then I felt the same powerful arms which had trapped me last night, grab me again. I tried to struggle, to kick out, but found that my hands and feet were firmly tied. As she hoisted me onto one, then the other shoulder, I wriggled and thrashed, trying to make her drop me. Just then, I heard a faint voice from above us. There was no mistaking that voice. Even if the shout was tinged with fear and anger...it was Naomi...she had found me. I tried to scream, to call her name, but suddenly I was being carried quickly across sand towards the sea. I was dumped unceremoniously into what looked like a narrow canoe.

My heart thumped, and nausea rose in my throat. She was taking me away...out to sea. God knows where to. Again, I made a fresh attempt to wriggle free of the rope round my hands, but whoever had tied the knots, knew what they were doing. Again I heard my name being called, and opened my mouth to scream...but I felt the same hard hand which had drugged me last night, clamp over my mouth. Then I got a warning cuff to my head, which made my headache go into turbo mode. She growled a couple of sounds, none of which I understood, but I got her meaning.

There was no point in struggling now anyway. I could hear the scrape of sand and then the yawing of the boat as she pushed us into the water. I saw her grasp a long handled oar, and within seconds, we were speeding through the surf to God knows where. I stifled the sob which threatened to burst out of me.

_Think_ Emily...I told myself furiously. You need to stay calm. Whoever this bitch is, she's planned this carefully. If she wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. Unfortunately, the alternative reasons for her to kidnap me didn't seem any more pleasant. I didn't think cannibalism was practiced any more, even out here, but if she'd grabbed me for the only other possible reason I could think of...sex...I wasn't too happy about that either.

I might have suffered some decidedly below average shags in the past, but being a plaything for this native strong-woman wasn't a pleasant thought. Lying back and thinking of England is for cheap novels, not real life...

I laid there in the bottom of the canoe, with her hard edged feet on my body. My misery threatened to overwhelm me, but I swallowed the screams which tried to burst free. This was no time to wallow in self pity. I knew Naomi wouldn't be able to follow us, and that scared the shit out of me, but I also knew that I was tougher than I looked. My twin, Katie always said that people who thought I was the meek, quiet twin, didn't have a fucking clue about me. Growing up in my house, with 24/7 competition from my dominant sister, taught me how to be tough. And now, I was going to need to draw on all that experience.

Two hours later, I had been bundled out of the canoe, tied by my hands to a palm tree, facing the beach, where my kidnapper stood for over an hour, scanning the horizon. I could still see 'our' island in the distance, but it felt like it was a thousand miles away. I knew that somewhere on that white smudge of sand at the bottom of the dark silhouette, was my lover. Probably looking back at me. It made me feel sick to my stomach that such a short distance felt so remote. This time, when tears burned my eyes, I let them roll down my cheeks.

I calmed down after a few minutes, and took the opportunity to study my captor, as she stood with her back to me, one hand shading her eyes.

She was probably 6 foot tall. Long, jet black straight hair hung down to her waist. She was naked from there on up, and although I hadn't a single sexual thought in my head at that time, I noticed with temporary interest, that she had spectacular tits. She was wearing a faded pair of blue cotton shorts. They looked like they had been washed about a million times. Thats unless stone-wash is the big thing in the Indian Ocean. Nothing on her feet either. My back still remembered the hardness of her soles and heels. In other circumstances...given that her face was hidden at the moment, my gaydar would have blipped weakly. A good pair of firm tits was always a turn on for me. But now that I had tasted the Campbell delights, I had no wish to try any other girls 'bits' out.

Especially not 6 foot Amazons with a sideline in abduction. Whatever her plans for me were, I wasn't going to make it easy for her. I had no doubt, if rape was her plan, she could carry it out. She was half again my size, and far more powerful. But I had the Fitch determination...and as Katie would agree, the Fitch deviousness too. I may not be able to stop her fucking me against my will, if thats what she wanted...but I could bide my time and attack her when she thought I was totally compliant. It wasn't much of a plan, especially as it would involve letting her screw me first...but lets be honest...I've slept with a _guy_...it couldn't be worse than that...could it?

Another hour passed. She finally untied me and dragged me bodily a hundred metres into the trees. I saw out she had a camp here, not dissimilar to our own. That puzzled me. Surely, if she was a native of this area, she would have something more permanent to live in? And why was she all alone? She hadn't uttered one coherent word yet, and I was beginning to think she might be dumb, when she forced me to sit cross legged opposite her. She sat down too and offered me some water from a tatty canteen. I shook my head. Actually, I was parched, but I didn't want her to see weakness yet. I glared at her instead. Now we were face to face, I could see she was OK looking, in a coarse, long nosed way. Her eyes were dark, even darker than mine, and her cheekbones high. I glared some more.

She looked away and sighed heavily, before offering the water again. I shook my head defiantly. This time she shrugged and put the leather covered cylinder down, before regarding me with hooded eyes.

I never saw it coming. She showed no sign of annoyance or threat. The slap was from the side, and I felt blood trickling again from the reopened cut on my lip.

I gasped out loud at this sudden outburst of violence. She just stared at me impassively and raised the canteen again.

My ears were still ringing from the roundhouse slap, but I shook my head again. This time the slap came from the other side, making me feel nauseous. I tried to return her blank stare, but she just lifted the canteen and her other open hand at the same time. I didn't need an interpreter to work it out. What with last nights drugging, the bumpy boat ride and the slaps round my head, I was feeling decidedly wobbly. I considered refusing again, but common sense prevailed. She could probably go on slapping me round the head with those meaty hands all day, I doubt if my head could too.

So I made my first gesture of surrender. I lifted my bound hands and gripped the proffered water tin.

It tasted like nectar. I didn't know how thirsty I was until I swallowed the first mouthful. I drank greedily, draining the whole container in seconds.

When I looked up at her, after dropping the canteen to the sandy floor, I could see she was looking at me with a broad smile. Part of me resented the hell out of pleasing her, even in this small way, but I realised that dumb defiance wasn't going to work.

I could see her eyes raking over my body, and shuddered in distaste. I knew I was risking another slap, but I've always hated being stripped by unwanted eyes, and I still had enough Fitch fire in me to resent it.

She noticed the curl of my lip, and her face hardened, I expected another blow, but it didn't come. Instead, she pointed to herself and uttered the first words I had heard since she grabbed me last night.

Her voice was deep and gravelly. A bit like a twenty a day man...but I don't think Benson & Hedges reach this far south.

"Man-_Deh_" she growled. "Man-_Deh_"

Then she pointed to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Emily" I said, and flashed her a totally artificial smile.

"Emlee" she said, a pleased smirk on her face "Emlee"

Oh good, I thought...now we're fucking 'friends'

I had a feeling it was going to be a short friendship...

**Review? Yes please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. This is a different sort of chapter because it deals with a person who never gets any good press...yep, Mandeh (Mandy) She was such a one dimensional character in S4, but then thats what she was supposed to be? An obstacle to Naomily, bit like Sophia...so we all hated her. Quite right too. But its a bit like Jenna Fitch. Easy to hate, difficult to understand. Now this Mandeh is a whole new ball of wool. She's not some random Emily is using to defect and avoid with, she's a predator, still after Emilys body...but in a whole new way. I think she deserves a bit of background work, so I've done it. Hope you understand. Naomi, of course, is not gonna stand for this for long, so expect fireworks soon... Thank for the reviews (both of them!) for the last chapter. I can only hope more people are reading than commenting ;(**

**Typos are all mine. Skins isn't.**

Mandeh

17 years ago.

It wasn't a difficult birth. After 10 other children, her mother was used to it all. She had worked in the clearing, collecting coconuts, up till two hours before the contractions had reduced to two minute intervals. Then she'd pushed her husband and the other children out from the rush matted hut and squatted patiently over a folded red blanket. Half an hour later, Man-deh was born, purple faced and squalling, as if she knew the best part of her existence was already over. Gone was the comfort and silent security of her mothers womb. Now she would have to compete for everything. Her mothers milk, a place in her arms and in the hut and eventually, even a place to live.

The first two years went reasonably well. She thrived...being a big baby, and having her aunts to provide extra milk when she needed it...her sisters too, as they inevitably fell pregnant to a succession of 'uncles' who came to stay one night before leaving at dawn. It was a hard life, even as a toddler. Cuffs and back handers were common if she strayed into the path of one of her older siblings. Being the youngest wasn't fun at first. But as she grew, she started to get looks from her sisters and brothers, which told her she was somehow different. _How_ different was yet to materialise.

She was different in lots of ways. Unlike her four sisters, she was strong and tall, even as she passed the critical age of five...when a lot of children succumbed to sickness. Her hair was straighter, blacker and her eyes darker, even by village standards. They lived in a tight knit community of seven families, all with 6 to 12 children in them. Birth control was non existent, and she had grown used, even at 5, to hearing her father grunt unpleasantly as he ploughed her mother at night, Night after night actually, in in the communal bedroom. Sex was emotionless, physical and repetitive. She learned that early on. By the time she was 11, she was already taller than her fifteen year old sister, and the bumps that grew on her chest embarrassed and excited her in equal measure. None of the women in her village wore anything above the waist, and she quickly grew tired of the sidelong looks and unsubtle attempts by the boys to fondle her developing large breasts.

When her stubborn resistance became tiresome, and her physical development, at 14, surpassed even her oldest sisters, her father began to look at her with the sort of glances he once used on her mother, before throwing her onto her back and using her.. It unsettled and scared Man-deh. Her mother was no use, shrugging indifferently when she ran to her for help. She had already had three more children by then, and had other worries on her mind. Her husband didn't come to her bed any more...and she was scared he would go off with one of the other nubile girls from a neighbouring village. Men were both promiscuous and casually violent, and even though it wasn't ideal, her mother would have preferred Man-deh to have given her husband something to slake his thirst, rather than risk losing him to a stranger. It was the way of the people, and she accepted that.

So Man-deh spent a few months hiding at every opportunity. Going further and further into the dense bush when her father was home, and only going back to the rush hut after everyone was already asleep. She knew it wouldn't save her forever, but she lived every day as it came. It was the only way she knew.

But finally, one of the elders came to the hut and spoke quietly to her mother. Man-deh was the only one of her daughters still a virgin, and it troubled the village. Her older sisters were being chosen one by one, by available males, and even her younger sister, at 13, was now being wooed by a village boy scarcely older than herself. There was curious talk about this reluctant over developed virgin...and it didn't pay to be different in her society.

Two nights later, the headman returned, pulling a skinny man in his late 40's behind him. The man was malnourished and wrinkly, but he was widowed, and as such, needed a young wife to give him more children to provide for his old age.

Man-deh was horrified. She knew what the visit meant. Her parents were selling her to this old man. Her self exploration during her early teens had been as normal as her sisters, and she was no stranger to satisfying masturbation...but she could see no way that she could suffer what her mother had, night after night...especially with this ugly old man. She looked on with horrified eyes as the bargain was struck.

But choices are for men, not for women, and she wasn't given the chance to protest. Her meagre belongings were bundled into a square cloth, and she was pushed out of the place she had spent every night of her life so far, following the scrawny buttocks of the grinning spouse to be, to his hut.

The next few hours were the worst of her life so far. He claimed his marital rights as brutally as her father had. Foreplay was limited to making her suck his fingers before he penetrated her with them. Even that lubrication didn't prepare her for the shock of his large penis entering her. She cried out in pain and humiliation, but there was no sign that he even knew she had protested. Relentless thrusting and hard, calloused fingers gripping her breasts and thighs, was the only thing he was interested in. Luckily, if you can call it that, he was mercifully brief. He ejaculated inside her, rolled sideways and almost immediately began to snore. Man-deh laid there silently crying. The pain between her legs, and inside her sex was acute, but worse was the knowledge that this was her fate from now on. Cook, clean, fuck, sleep. Then there would be children...lots of them.

This went on for a month or two, but it never improved for her. Because she had no desire for him, she was always dry when he tried to mount her. He grew tired of allowing her to wet herself with spit, and eventually just rammed himself inside her regardless. Now when she slept, the ache lasted half the night.

It was almost 6 weeks from the 'wedding' when she was allowed for the first time to venture more than a few yards from her new hut. Her 'husband' was away with other men on a pig hunt, and she had to gather coconuts and herbs to go with the fish he had caught at first light. She wandered a mile or so. The island was a dozen miles across, and she knew the next village was close. There was no possibility of escape there though. The customs of their neighbours was similar to her own peoples. Women were chattels and beasts of burden. Fit for breeding and hard work, nothing more. She belonged to the man with saggy buttocks and missing teeth, until death parted them.

It was then she met An-si. A girl her own age, already the mother of small twins, scouring the ground for fallen fruit and juicy roots. They met, they talked briefly, and then returned to their respective villages. It was a casual, inauspicious meeting, but it was to have catastrophic consequences for both of them. Over the next weeks a friendship grew. And then more than a friendship. Man-deh didn't remember when their laughter and banter turned into something more, but suddenly, deep in the thick undergrowth...she found out about sex. Not submissive, obligatory sex with an inconsiderate oaf of a man...but full, satisfying and orgasmic sex with a nubile and demanding woman. It was heady, satisfying and terrifying for both of them. An-si had experimented more as a girl, with her female cousins, but meeting the Amazonian Man-deh had awakened desires in her long suppressed. Man-deh, of course, had no such inhibitions, once she had learned the pleasure another woman's tongue could give her. They met every day...when husbands were out hunting or fishing. Man-dehs nightly chore with her husband became more and more unbearable. She came back from her trysts with An-si exhausted and glowing. Then horrible reality slapped her in the face. Her husband would throw handfuls of fish and rice into his mouth, chewing noisily, before burping disgustingly to show his appreciation for her cooking, then point her towards the rush sleeping mat. She endured 10 minutes of loveless sex, and then, when he was sleeping, snoring and farting, crept outside and stared in the direction of her lovers village with tears in her eyes.

It came to an end, as it had to, because they were careless. A child of An-si's village followed her to the clearing where she and Man-deh usually met. Half an hour of voyeuristic pleasure, led to excited chatter back in the village. The next day, when Man-deh and An-si laid entwined in the long grass, frantically fingering each other to the first of many orgasms...they had a bigger audience. Two elders from the village had accompanied the curious boy.

The first blow came from a club. It knocked An-si completely unconscious. As she rolled off Man-deh, the girl underneath rolled to one side, hoping to ward off the next blow and cover her nakedness at the same time, but it was hopeless. She was gripped in powerful hands and hauled to her feet. Dragged to An-si's village, she was made to watch as the girls husband dealt out a ferocious beating, which left her with two black eyes, broken ribs and several large cuts to her face.

The girl took the beating in silence. Nothing was going to stop her husband meting out this punishment, so she suffered and wept later. But the look she gave Man-deh as she was dragged away told her everything. It was over.

Man-deh was frog marched then to her own village by several muscular locals. Her husband was similarly enraged when he found out what his 'wife' had been up to on her foraging trips. But he had a different punishment in mind. He was already tired of her reluctant acceptance of his nightly demands. He had an eye on one of Man-deh's prettier younger sisters. This was a perfect opportunity to get rid of one problem and substitute a more willing victim into his bed. He decided on banishment. The island they lived on, which Man-deh had never left, had two smaller volcanic neighbours. The first...about 5 miles from there... was almost the same size, but uninhabited. There was much less natural food and water on it, so the locals ignored it. That was where Man-deh was to go. Abandoned with just a spear, a water bottle and a small canoe. She was forbidden to return on pain of death, and would receive one visit from her family a month, to ensure she was still living. Her father scoffed at this concession. He was never going to acknowledge a daughter who lived as a perversion of nature. The thought of two women together was unnatural and unforgivable Her mother, in awe still of her father, would never travel that far anyway. But her oldest brother Gee-Lu promised to come over at least once a month to bring her small treats. It was small comfort, but welcome anyway.

Unfortunately, this brother had been killed by a Tiger shark after 6 months, diving for clams, so since then, she had been completely alone.

The other small island was also uninhabited, but after a couple of aborted attempts to get there, Man-deh had discovered that it held fresh water in abundance and much more in the way of vegetation and food. Once she got used to the tides and currents, she travelled there regularly. She never dared stay there all the time, in the hope that her family would eventually relent and fetch her back home, but she spent more and more time there. The short, one mile paddle across, was done in minutes, and she enjoyed many days bathing in the rock pool and fishing from the breakwater.

And then came the discovery...

The tropical storm that night completely obscured the sight and sound of the aircraft crashing into the sea on the other side of the small island, and by the time Man-deh had travelled across to see what damage the storm had caused to her little island paradise...there were two strange new inhabitants. One with odd yellow hair and blue eyes, which she found frightening and unsettling. The other a tiny dark haired girl, with liquid brown eyes and a body which immediately made Man-deh's insides clench the way they had when An-si had looked at her. She wanted this exquisite creature for her own.

She considered killing the tall yellow haired girl outright, but realised that this would make the smaller girl hate her...and she didn't want her to hate. No, she wanted her to love her.

So when she crept up on them, the day at the pool, and saw them making love so passionately, she was filled with two burning emotions. Hatred for the yellow hair, for taking what was hers...and desire for the small girl. Now she knew that the girls were lovers. And that meant she would be able to take what she wanted from the younger girl. By force if necessary, but hopefully not.

Capturing her had been ridiculously easy. She'd heard the raised voices from the small shelter they had constructed, and waited patiently for what happened next. When the dark haired girl stalked off towards the breakwater, she grinned in the darkness. A cloth covered in a stupefying sap from one of the trees subdued her prey, and she thrilled at the silky skin and pert breasts pressed against her own as she dragged the unconscious girl to the tree line. She holed up overnight in a beach side cave at the other side of the island, and made sure her victim was securely tied hand and foot. She knew the other girl would follow her this far, but couldn't stop herself laughing at the helpless anger of her rival on the cliff-top as she threw the tiny girl into her canoe and paddled across the narrow gap between the islands.

The waters around here were full of sharks. Great Tigers, Mako's and Reef sharks. More than one of her fathers friends had fallen victim to the slashing bite of one of these monsters when out fishing. A scream, crimson water and a swirl...that was their brief gravestone. A simple Western girl with no boat might as well have been a thousand islands away. She would never be able to swim that far without encountering one of the grim grey shapes that swam in the sea.

So now...sitting here with her captive looking at her suspiciously, she could afford to be generous.

"Man-deh" she said gutturally, indicating herself with one long brown finger. She had already had to teach the girl obedience regarding the water bottle, and just raising a hand was enough now.

The "Emlee" reply came quickly enough for her to lower the hand.

She could easily overpower this Emlee and take what she wanted, but she didn't desire to. It was all she could do not to take her then and there. But she'd seen enough forced sex. That wasn't what she wanted. Sooner or later, this Emlee would realise that Man-deh was her saviour, not her enemy. Then she could enjoy that creamy body every night. Man-deh wouldn't want to be rescued then...in fact the thought of being taken back to the village again filled her with fear. Not now...not now she had this pretty Emlee to love... Her mouth went dry as her mind filled with images of Emlee gasping and naked beneath her. But she was patient.

The next few days passed uneventfully. She didn't press her seduction yet. She fed Emlee, gave her water and stroked her long brown hair possessively, trying not to notice the disgusted shudders that produced in her soon to be lover. She talked in her own tongue, but apart from a few common words, nothing was added to their mutual lexicon. She allowed Emily to bathe, and even pretended not to look. But look she did. Hungrily. Soon, she thought...soon you will be naked beneath me, surrendering to me...begging me for release.

That night, Man-deh let Emily sleep untied for the first time. There was nowhere for her to go. The forest was deep and impenetrable. The seas were rough tonight, in advance of what looked like another powerful tropical storm, and her rival was stranded a mile away across the shark infested strait. Man-deh smiled indulgently as Emlee groaned distractedly in her sleep. Life was good...and about to get better.

Half a mile away, on a stretch of beach at the far tip of the island an exhausted and staggering figure clambered from the pounding surf, taking great lungfuls of air and looking fearfully behind.

**Well...what do you think? Is it worth toiling on, giving up my evenings to tell this story? I could be down the pub, you know, watching rugby in my girl shorts and Red Converse... (_So_ gay me!)**

**Reviews make me happy...just so you know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to the desert island then...Oh, and thanks so much for the undeserved praise. I'm glad to see a few of the good writers contributing again. Puts my crap to shame, but makes life much more interesting!**

**This one starts off a bit steamy. Just a gentle warning.**

**Skins isn't mine. Typos are.**

Emily

Its a warm night, but thats not why my cocktail dress is around my waist and my nipples are hardening. No, thats got a lot more to do with the gorgeous blonde woman with startling blue eyes who is looking at me hungrily as she strips her own dress off. God she has _great_ tits. Bigger than mine, but tipped with small pink delicate nipples...my own are brown and more prominent, especially when they are being stared at like this. She looks like she wants to eat me..and as thats what she has been promising me all the way home in the taxi...I think thats exactly what she's gonna do. My stomach...and other places further south, clench at the thought. Naomi is so good with her tongue. Just the thought of what she's about to do to me is ruining a perfectly good pair of VS silk knickers...but do I give a fuck? Nope.

"_Please?_" I say, in a voice that I hope conveys my total surrender.

She growls deep in her throat, and I clench again at the promise in that sound. When she takes me like this, after hours of promises and teasing, I'm like a rag doll after she's finished with me. Orgasm is too meek a word for what she wrings out of me. Never content with giving me just one, I know she is going to lick me into a thrashing, moaning, incoherent wreck. And I'm going to love every fucking crazy second of it.

I beg her again, and this time she ducks her head and sucks my nipple hard. The way I've learned to love it. She knows how much suction and teeth nipping to apply to keep the sensation just this side of painful. Like her thrusting and sly finger teasing of my hitherto virgin bottom, she torments me with almost painful manipulation. I adore her, and everything she has introduced me to since I met her. I realised that my sex life up until Naomi had been vanilla only. Now I could experience...every night..what beautiful and adventurous things two women can do to each other in bed...and out of it.

I could hear the sea faintly, as it crashed onto the sand. But her lips were distracting me too much for me to care about background noise. My breathing and her sly suction were enough.

She cupped my other breast roughly, and I gasped at the sensation. She was normally gentler than this...at least at first...until my hips were rocking, and my cries filling the room with pleas for more...more everything. But no matter...the wetness between my legs would have been embarrassing with anyone else. But Naomi relished my evident excitement. She loved to lick me until I gushed my surrender. Tonight was going to be epic, I thought, while I could still form coherent thoughts.

Her hands roughly pushed my thighs wide apart and I grunted in pain as her fingernails dug into my soft flesh. Again, a fleeting doubt crossed my mind, but I discarded it. Naomi would never hurt me really. She was probably just trying out a new way of exciting me.

When I felt her breath on me down there, I tensed, waiting for the first long slow swipe of her clever tongue. It never got old, this anticipation. Once she started on me in earnest, I would be lost in a whirlwind of pleasure, and I craved it like no other drug known to man. If this was addiction, I was a hopeless junkie.

I reached down and slid my fingers into her long hair. Gripping it, I raised my hips towards her mouth and called out her name.

"Naomi..." I pleaded..."_Naomi_?"

I heard a dull crack..like an egg breaking, and suddenly the hair under my fingers was wet and slippery. I felt like I was swimming up a dark tunnel, towards a dim light. I heard Naomi's voice...not low and sensual like before, but harsh and angry, coming from one side of me.

"Take your fucking filthy hands off her...you _BITCH_!"

My head swam, and the sickly taste of pear drops filled my mouth and nose. Where had I tasted that before, my fuddled brain tried to reason.

"Emily...**EMILY**?" Naomi's voice penetrated the fog between my ears again.

"N...Naomi?" I said thickly, feeling the nausea rise in my stomach as I regained some awareness. I took several deep breaths and thankfully it subsided.

"W...what happened...where...I...I?"

"Shhh" she crooned, pulling me to one side and cradling me in her arms "Its OK Ems...I've got you...its fine now"

I strained my eyes in the dull glow of the campfire, to see her face. One minute I was having a lovely dream about making love to Naomi...and then this strange..."

"Its OK baby" she said again "I've given that bitch a fucking headache she might _never_ get over"

I struggled to sit upright, and Naomi moved sideways on the rush mat, allowing me to see what she had done. Laying face down, her long black hair splayed out, covered in what looked like a mixture of milk and blood, although it was difficult to make anything out properly in the flickering light, was Man-Deh. Beside her, liquid still seeping into the sand, was a smashed and jagged coconut.

"You hit her with that?" i said stupidly. Of course she hit her with that. Not much point in using a fucking jelly baby, was there?

I couldn't help it...this was no time for humour, but the shock was giving me the giggles.

"Isn't it a bit arse about face?" I choked "Aren't you supposed to throw something AT the coconut to win a prize?"

Naomi stared at me as if I was mad as I giggled helplessly...then my laughter turned to sobs, and she held me again as I cried.

"Shhhh" she murmured again "You've been drugged sweetheart. That bitch was taking advantage of you while you were out of it. I had a choice...stab her with my little Swiss Army knife, or knock her the fuck out...the coconut just happened to be nearer...and heavier"

I felt her body shake slightly as she had her own small chuckle of post traumatic amusement.

"Hadn't we better...I mean she might come round?" I indicated towards the unconscious Man-Deh

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "I've seen too many cheap horror movies where the bad guy is ignored after being disabled, then comes round and butchers the goodies. Lets tie this rapist _cunt_ up tight. We can't do too much till morning..and you and I need to talk, sweetie"

I nodded miserably. She was right. It was my fault this happened after all.

Half an hour later, with my kidnapper tied up better than a hog roast and her wounded head roughly bandaged, I sat down cross legged, opposite Naomi. We sat within sight but out of hearing distance of the still unconscious woman. It was probably a precaution too far, because I don't think she spoke any English, but anyway.

Before I started making any of the apologies that were bubbling away inside me, Naomi waved them away.

"Look Ems" she said "Forget the mea culpa. _I _was the bigger tit for not putting you straight right away. You were spot on. Once upon a time, if Tracy whistled, I came running. Bumping into her in Perth was a shock. But nothings changed...she's still married and I would always have been her dirty little secret. Meeting you was fate. Not just because you've been the best thing ever to happen to me.. But we got a second chance...or is it three now? We survived a plane crash...we... _like_... each other more than a little bit...and, well, there's no way I'm letting Shrek's big sister have her wicked way with you as long as there's even a slim chance you might forgive me"

Thats the most I had ever heard Naomi say in one go, and it shut me up, good and proper. I knew I had already fallen in love with her, even if neither of us yet had the courage to say it out loud. And now she'd gone and made me swoon all over again.(I don't know if people swoon nowadays, but I'm pretty sure I was doing a fair impression.)

"OK..." I said slowly "But I was still a twat for not giving you the chance to put me straight...and then walking off on my own and getting myself kidnapped by Xena over there"

"I'm pretty sure Lucy Lawless could sue you for that comparison Ems" Naomi grinned "Although that tart _does_ have spectacular tits..."

"Oi!" I said sharply "Don't forget she was trying to get up close and personal with _these_ tits not 30 minutes ago..."

Naomi's face clouded.

"I haven't forgotten" she said "But we have a problem with..."

"Man-Deh" I said helpfully, then mentally kicked myself as she looked at me in surprise.

"Didn't realise you two were already on first name terms" she muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Thats ALL we had exchanged Naoms" I said firmly "and that information cost me a couple of smacks round the head that made me nauseous"

"Fucking bitch" Naomi snarled, aiming a dagger look at Man-Deh which would have had more effect if she'd actually been awake.

"But how...?" I started "We don't even have a boat...and the water is full of sharks...you couldn't have swum it...could you?"

Naomi shook her head and smiled at my puzzled expression.

"Yeah...I thought the same as you...until I remembered we were using OUR fucking boat as a bed..."

I smacked myself on the forehead, then wished I hadn't as the residual toxins in my system made a comeback. I swayed a bit, and we stopped talking for a while while Naomi gave me some cold water to drink.

"I stripped the rubber boat back to the basics, made myself a little survival pack up, and paddled over, once it got dark. I only just made it though. There's a reef, about 25 metres off shore, and it tore the fuck out of the bottom of the boat. I had to swim for it in the end. With about 20 fucking curious sharks inches behind me. I actually got bumped on the leg by one of them. I nearly had a fucking heart attack. Thought the bastard was coming back for a piece of this fine arse..."

I chuckled with her, but my insides were churning at the risks she had taken to find me.

"That fine arse is MY fine arse...fucking sharks can piss off" I sniggered "But we still have to deal with...her" I pointed over at Man-Deh, who was starting to come round.

"Well, we have two options" I said flatly "Murder or..."

"Even in this fucked up world...miles from civilization, I don't think either of us want murder on our conscience babe" Naomi said quietly "But we can't just leave her tied up. That amounts to the same thing. I think maybe we can steal her boat...go back to our island. I know she doesn't speak English, but I'm happy to put the fear of Christ into her. Murder might be out, but I'd happily dish out some GBH...just so she gets the message loud and clear"

I nodded. I had no wish to kill Man-Deh, despite her attempt to take by force something I would never have given her willingly. But I was well up for a bit of revenge thumping. My head still hurt, and the sticky dampness between my legs reminded me she had been seconds away from having me.

So we walked over to where she was sitting, now looking at us with hooded eyes. I checked her bonds first. Naomi had managed to salvage a length of nylon rope from the rubber raft, before it sank. Now it was doing a good job of holding her against the palm tree trunk.

Naomi started by slapping Man-Deh sharply round the face. She looked up at my lover with pure hate in her dark eyes.

"Got your attention, have I?" Naomi sneered "This..." and she gripped me round the waist before continuing "Is _MY_ fucking girlfriend...bitch"

I smiled up at Naomi. That was the first time she had called me that...it fitted nicely.

"You" Naomi carried on "Leave us the fuck _alone_"

Man-deh stared at us both with eyes that gave nothing away. I was sure she knew the meaning behind Naomi's words, but her expression never wavered.

I reached up and cupped Naomi's face in my hands, bringing our lips together. It wasn't a passionate kiss. More possessive. I was trying to impress on her the impossibility of anyone coming between me and my beautiful blonde, but I'm not sure it translated.

Naomi leaned down and gripped Man-Deh's chin in her hand, squeezing hard.

"We go...there" She pointed back towards 'our' island " You go..._there_" She pointed in the opposite direction..."Otherwise..." This time she poked Man-Deh with the sharp end of her own spear, which she had grabbed from beside the fire. She untied the girl while I stood over her with the the sheath knife Naomi had brought with her. Man-Deh got to her feet shakily and rubbed her head, where the makeshift bandage was stemming the blood from her wound.

"**Go**..." I said, pointing northwards with the spear. She took a moment to regard us both with glittering, unreadable eyes. I had an uneasy feeling this wouldn't be the last time we would be seeing her. Seconds later she walked quickly into the thick undergrowth, and was hidden from view.

The trip back was...eventful. Naomi wasn't kidding about the sharks. About half a dozen small ones and a much bigger dark shape, shadowed us all across the narrow strait. Now neither of us are exactly survivalists, but even I can paddle. It seemed like an hour, but was probably less than half that, before we felt the sand of 'our' island scrape the bottom of our canoe. Most of the stuff Naomi had brought over with her was now at the bottom of the ocean. And that's a fucking long way down when you're on a volcanic island.

Exhausted by our 'adventure' we dragged the outrigger up onto the beach and covered it with palm leaves. Probably pointless, but paranoia was now our watchword. We agreed on the paddle over that from now on, it was everything together. One to keep watch whatever we were doing. Like I said, I don't think we hadn't seen the last of the warrior queen, and I for one, didn't want to fall into her horny hands again. I think if she got the chance, she would just kill Naomi out of hand before raping me. That worried the shit out of me.

So, after a disturbed nights sleep...filled with lurid dreams on my part anyway, we woke to a troubling scene. We had got quite used to balmy weather and uninterrupted sunshine. Not this morning. The horizon was filled with towering cumulus and dark skies. We were in for a storm. Deciding the beach was a fucking stupid place to be in a tropical storm, we bundled up everything we could carry and walked inland to an outcrop of grey rocks near the waterfall. Between two house sized boulders was a small cave, cut into a low red-stone bluff. We hadn't explored more than the entrance before, because we hadn't needed to, but a quick recce reassured us it didn't contain any dangerous snakes or large animals. We rigged a blanket across the opening and I collected wood for a fire. Twenty minutes later, we sat and waited for the rain to hit. And hit it did.

If this was an example of how violent storms were out here, I wasn't surprised the plane had crashed. Thunder roared and sheet lightning illuminated a black and yellowish boiling sky. We had ourselves a ringside seat to an incredible electric storm. The rain was horizontal at times, and we had to retreat further in as the blanket was ripped away like a handkerchief. Water thundered down the slope above us, but out of pure luck, we had chosen our refuge well.

The storm blew itself out after a couple of hours, but we were left in no doubt how vulnerable we were, alone out here. When we finally crawled out of our cave, the island had been transformed. Where there were acres of woodland and scrubby clearings, now there were small lakes. Shimmering brightly in the strong sunshine, whole sections of our island were flooded. I thought for a few moments that we were going to be marooned on a much smaller bit of land now, but almost before my eyes, the ground began to soak up the rain. We made ourselves a cup of tea each from the dwindling cabin supplies and ate some rescued fruit. By the time we ventured out again, at least half of the flood was gone.

We celebrated our escape from the storm and the predatory Man-Deh in a suitable manner. Seemed logical. I looked at Naomi as she sat gazing out at the glittering sheets of water, slowly receding, and my eyes were drawn to her nipples, standing erect inside her thin cotton tee. My mouth dried for the hundredth time since we'd been stranded here. I swear if I live to be ninety myself, her body will _always_ have that effect on me.

I slid behind her and rested my head on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned her head over, nuzzling me.

"Naoms?" I said quietly

"What babe?" she whispered back.

"I haven't... thanked you... properly for saving me from Man-Deh" I said slowly

"And how were you going to do that, Miss Fitch?" she murmured. I knew from the way her neck muscles moved, that she was smiling broadly.

"Like this..." I said, bringing my hands up slowly and cupping her full breasts. I felt her stiffen, and her already erect nipples grazed my stroking fingers.

"_Oh_..." she said, and tried to turn towards me, but I gripped her tighter

"Don't move...don't make a sound..." I breathed, and gave her fabulous tits a squeeze for emphasis.

I felt her shudder at the implication of my words.

"Oh baby" she sighed, and leaned back into my body. I put my legs out, around her and pulled the tee over her head. Now she was just wearing a thin, loose pair of cotton shorts. I maneuvered her legs so that they were apart, mirroring mine, then began to squeeze her breasts, using my thumbs to stroke her excited nipples. I wished we had a full length mirror...I knew from personal experience, when I'd spent the summer holidays sleeping with my neighbours bisexual wife, how erotic it was to be played with in front of a mirror. Watching someone else's hands inside your knickers is very, err..._stimulating_. No matter...I had the girl of my dreams in my arms...doing exactly what she was told...the rest could wait.

"I fucking love your tits" I breathed in her ear, running my tongue around it too. She shuddered again. Someone was in first gear already

"Mmmmm" she sighed..."Ems?"

I stopped caressing her tits and said "Shhh baby...don't speak, remember?"

She nodded. I was getting more than turned on myself...my beautiful brave girl was letting me take control. As an aphrodisiac, it takes some beating...

"Just let me...?" I whispered, and slid one hand underneath the waistband of her shorts. She groaned for the first time, and I stopped until she had controlled herself.

"So wet...so excited...my beautiful girl" I said, moving my middle finger inside her folds. She jerked as I stroked her clit, but bit her lip instead of making a sound.

"Thats it, my angel" I breathed "Let me do all the work"

Gradually, over long minutes, I increased the speed of the tiny circles around her clit. She was so wet, my fingers slipped around easily. My other hand cupped and squeezed her breasts in turn, pulling hard at her nipples, the way I knew she liked it. She was finding it hard to keep quiet now, squirming and panting as I played with her.

I used two fingers to open her up, and moved my other hand down to join them. Now I could penetrate her and excite her clit at the same time. I moved my mouth to her ear, and started to whisper delicious filth into it.

"Such a dirty girl" I said hotly "Being fingered out here...legs open, tits bared..you're such a naughty girl Naomi...I may have to punish you later...after I've made you come"

"When we get back...we're gonna raid Anne Summers...I'm going to buy the biggest, thickest double ended dildo and slowly fuck you until you go out of your mind. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be ruined for anyone else...you're _mine_ Naomi Campbell..all mine... Then I'm gonna tie you up, kneel over your face and play with myself an inch from your tongue...until you beg me for a taste...would you like that gorgeous?"

Her breathing was so ragged and fast, I was a bit worried she might pass out, so I bit down on her neck, sucking hard at the soft skin. I wanted to mark her...mine.

Her hips began to pump against the movement of my fingers and I knew she was really close.

"Come for me baby" I ordered, and thrust my fingers deeper "Come now Naomi"

She opened her mouth and screamed my name as she lost it. Her cunt clenched tightly on my fingers and she writhed and moaned for long seconds.

After she sagged, spent, against me...I slid my two straight fingers out of her hot gripping wetness and raised them to head height. I saw her nostrils flare at the musky aroma.

"Suck them" I said simply. She didn't hesitate...drawing my fingers inside her mouth and making a low sound of satisfaction. After a minute, she released my fingers and spun round with a wicked glint in her eye.

"That was fucking _awesome_ Ems" she said "But you really need to be paid back for all that teasing. Take your fucking clothes off...right now...otherwise I'll be forced to tear them off you"

Who was I to argue? I stood and stripped quickly, while she watched...I guessed I was about to pay the price now...

XXX

A mile away, someone else was having sex. Only on their own. Despite the nagging head wound and the sense of failure, Man-Deh was giving in to her primitive instincts. Tucked up in her own little cave, she had spent the time the storm raged plotting her revenge. She knew it would only take her a week to carve another canoe, and her little store of homemade weapons was intact. This time she wouldn't make the mistake of leaving yellow hair alive. A quick thrust with the stabbing knife, and Emlee would be hers to do with as she pleased.

The herbs had made her prey docile and compliant before..they would again. Her mind savoured the memory of Emlee's responses. The drug merely dulled consciousness, whilst arousing the libido. On one level, the girl was reacting instinctively to Man-Deh's touch. The next time, she would give her slightly more, before stripping her. Then she could taste and arouse the girl until the point of no return was passed. Once Emlee was in the throes of her first orgasm, she would surrender totally.

Without noticing, Man-Deh's hand had strayed between her legs. Her mind was a kaleidoscope of fragmented sexual memories. Her secret meetings with the woman from the next village, Emlee's sighs and moans, as Man-Deh caressed her small breasts. The images started to lose focus as her busy fingers penetrated and circled. Her hunger for a woman's body consumed her. She _had_ to possess Emlee...it was her right. She was the stronger woman.

The cave echoed to her guttural grunts as she came. Yes...Emlee would be hers soon...and yellow hairs blood would sink into the sand and disappear. It was decided.

**And that, my lovelies, is that for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Another chap of Swollen due up shortly. Reviews would be nice. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my lovelies. Just finished another chapter of 'Swollen' which is up now. The Kaomi haters will be out in force after reading it...sorry. Just remember I work to a plan (of sorts) so the darkest hour is often before dawn, or some such patronising bullshit! Haha**

**So, back to paradise island. Naoms has her Emsy back, but how long for? And this time, Man-Deh is more murderous than ever. Its not just Emily's body she wants now, its Naomi's violent death too. But fear not...my name is not Jess Brittain (thank God) so terminal outcomes are unlikely. Maybe...**

**My new beautiful butterscotch '52 reissue Fender Telecaster has just arrived...so I've been a bit distracted lately. Hence the slow updates. Those of you who love guitars will sympathise with my torn feelings! Onwards then...**

Naomi

Its been a week now, and no sign of the Amazon Queen. I still have lingering doubts about leaving her alive, but civilization won out in the end. To be absolutely honest, if I could have got rid of Emily for half an hour, I might well have taken up the other option. Man-Deh hasn't finished with us, and the look in her eyes when we left her alone told me that negotiations are definitely over as far as my survival is concerned. She wants to fuck Emily senseless and then own her...and I can totally get that, being absolutely besotted with the beautiful brunette myself. But me being in the way, as it were, its not now just a case of stealing my little lover away from me. This time, Man-Deh will come loaded for bear. And I will be the only grizzly on the island...

So we've taken precautions. We've moved camp, and taken our SOS sign with us. It isn't a big island, and it won't take long before the jungle princess tracks us down, but with trip wires, tin cans and a pit, which took me a whole morning to dig, in front of our cave hideaway, we should get some warning. I've also rigged up some surprises, which I have to keep telling Emily not to walk into...She's a bit accident prone, our little Fitch.

So, hopefully, I've set up some surprises for the honey monster, if she comes calling for my sexy Sugar Puff. The size of Man-Deh, I'm amazed Ems didn't hear her thighs brushing together from half a mile away when she got captured... Talk about Gulliver in Lilliput... She's so tall, she's inhabiting a whole new micro climate up there, and in the UK, she would be a definite dungarees, brogues and stripy eyebrows type, leaning against the bar with a pint of Stella. Not my style, and certainly not Emilys. But then Man-Deh isn't given to the social graces much. More of a throw you on the floor and fuck the life out of you type. Ugh...

But all that introspection disappeared in a minute when the second tropical storm hit. Unlike the first downpour, it built all day, and it was late afternoon when the thick black and purple clouds on the horizon finally reached us. We had stowed away all we could, and retreated to the very back of the cave. All the clothes, stores and tools were safe. And hopefully, so were we. I didn't like the look of the swirling, white topped sea, or the way the clouds were boiling above the reef. If the last storm had been an angry infant, I had the feeling this one was its mummy, and boy, was she pissed.

The first crack of forked lightning illuminated the beach like a million watt bulb. It was like those old Hollywood films, where they simulate nuclear war. Everything almost glowed for a second in cold blue light. The thunder followed in a few seconds, and I did the old 'count the seconds' thing to see how far off it was. Not fucking far, that was for sure. The next fork of pure energy hit the sea with an audible hiss, and the thunder rolled and crackled noisily. This was no ordinary storm. I wondered briefly if this was actually what had happened when the plane went down. If it was, it was even more amazing that anyone survived, let alone two frightened women sharing a post coital kiss in the cramped rear loo.

Then it was time to retreat further in. The lightning was continuous now, and the thunder burst right over us like an offensive on the Western Front. Rain started gradually, just a few big drops at first...then more...then a deluge...then hail. And when I say hail...not the peanut sized chunks we get in England, and go lyrical over...no, these beauties were the size of golf balls and the sound of them hammering and shattering on the rock above us was like being inside the snare drum during the 1812 Overture.

We had to cover our ears, it was that loud. On and on it went, drowning out the thunder. The front of the cave began to fill with the smashed chunks.

"What the _fuck_?" I could hear Emily yelling over the din "This is crazy...isn't this supposed to be the tropics?"

I looked at her frightened face, and made a small downwards movement of my mouth...how the fuck did _I_ know what was happening? I'd never had any aspirations as a weather girl.

"Not up there?" I shouted eventually, indicating the turbulent heavens above us. "I think its just a temperature inversion or fucking something like that"

I had no idea about anything more complicated than a boiling kettle, when it came to electricity, but it was the best I could come up with. She shrugged back, and we huddled together. The ice had made the temperature drop sharply, and we were both shivering both from shock and the cool air.

"At least the weather is keeping the Tahiti Torturer away" I said, leaning closer to Emily, and speaking straight into her ear. A very sweet and cherubic little ear, just like the rest of her. Who would have guessed that this cute and innocent looking girl would have such a dirty mind? I know _my_ mind should have been concentrating on just surviving, but watching her snuggle closer and giggle huskily at my lame humour ignited an entirely inappropriate response to the situation.

"When this is over...maybe I can find a use for an ice cube, apart from putting it in a vodka cocktail" I purred, and she shivered again, but this time not from the cold.

"Perv" she snorted, and pinched my hand when I tried to cup one of her pert little boobs. Her tee was soaked right through, and more inappropriate thoughts about wet tee shirt competitions went through my mind.

"Fun sponge" I laughed, and tried again

"Naomi!" she giggled and fought off my attempts to grab her "This isn't the time or place for...that"

"Fuck off Ems" I chuckled "You're the original Martini girl...'_any where any time any place'"_

"Oi" she protested "Are you calling me a slut?"

"No" I laughed "But for a small girl, you have the sex drive of about 3 normal people. Name me one time you ever said no to some nookie?"

"Thats not fair" she sniggered "You have a habit of walking around half naked...what's a girl to do?"

"Give in gracefully?" I said, kissing that point on her neck where the pulse throbs under the surface of her silky skin. She groaned as I sucked on her, marking her for the hundredth time since we'd been here. Her hand released mine, and allowed me to cup and squeeze her firm and responsive tits.

I smiled into her neck, resisting the temptation to say "I rest my case?"

Soon the sounds of the storm faded. Not in reality...but its a bit difficult to concentrate on events outside when a naked Emily Fitch is kneeling above you, her sweet fanny an inch from your mouth, while her busy tongue and fingers probed me expertly. They say 69 isn't the ideal position to gain satisfaction. I beg to differ. OK, I'd never made it work to plan with anyone else...usually I was either concentrating too hard on my own technique to come myself, or I got there before I could make the other participant lose it. But as I've said before, Emily Fitch breaks all the rules. Within five minutes of us moving smoothly into this position, I was groaning as I licked her and gripping her tightly as I probed and sucked. Lets just say satisfaction was evident in both our faces, when we sat up, lips shiny with each others excitement.

The storm was passing as quickly as it arrived. The lightning was over the hill behind us now, and the thunderclaps more distant. The sun came out again, and the million fallen ice chunks melted before our eyes. The same river of water was making its way down to the sea a few metres from our shelter, but yet again, we seemed to have survived the downpour.

XXX

Emily

The next time it rained, it wasn't anything like as violent. But unfortunately, it brought with it something worse than hail. And there definitely wasn't a pleasant aftermath.

We'd consolidated everything we could into one place. Mercifully the cave stayed dry even through the worst of the downpours. We had shelter a (diminishing) supply of dried food and purifying tablets. Apart from the discomfort of both Naomi and I having our monthlies within days of each other, and having to deal with it the natural way (and let me tell you that what you definitely don't do is stand up to your waist in the warm sea, washing. I attracted some VERY unwelcome attention from a small shark which had got left behind after the tide went out. Our little lagoon was empty of the big guys at that time...they fucked off into deep water when the tide turned. But this little lemon shark nudged me in a very inappropriate place as I cleaned myself. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Luckily it was just curious...I think. Naomi laughed herself hoarse when I told her, before bollocking me for risking a dip while I was bleeding. As she said, the juvenile could still have just bitten me, rather than bumping my derrière.

I hate it that she's right so often, but three days later, when we were both OK again, she went down on me as we laid on the soft sand...telling me with a cheeky grin before her tongue went to work, that she was the only living creature allowed to put her head between my legs. I sort of ran out of time to argue my case. She has an uncanny ability to rob me of speech when she takes me like that.

I know I'm not especially experienced, but she is definitely the best shag I have ever had. The only one who came close (and tbh not THAT close) was my neighbours wife, when we had our little fling. But at the time, being 16 and all, I didn't have a lot to compare Ellie with. The fact that this drop dead gorgeous dark haired woman with spectacular tits was a: bisexual and b: interested in shagging the daughter of her friend, was mind blowing enough. What started off as babysitting, and developed into harmless chatting, quickly progressed to shy flirting and suggestive remarks. By the time she got me properly alone and advanced to all out seduction, I was toast. The only cunnilingus I had seen, let alone experienced up to then, was on the internet. When she looked up from between my legs as I sat on her couch and smiled at me, before taking a long slow swipe at my achingly needy sex, it would have taken a Russian invasion to have stopped me letting her fuck me. She made me come so hard, after what was only a brief period of teasing, that I wondered what the hell I had been doing, all those stolen moments with a porn mag and my inexperienced fingers. If THIS was sex...what had I been playing at?

We had a 6 week 'affair' if you could call it that. I sneaked into her house whenever her husband was at work and I could dump my curious sister. We spent long, hot afternoons, that summer school holiday, naked and moaning on the double bed in her spare room. She was occasionally hit by guilt, but I would only have to turn up with a short summer dress, minus my underwear, for her to give me 'the look' and hungrily pin me to the kitchen units. She'd been married for 4 years, and they had a gorgeous blue eyed son called Robin. But whatever repressed lesbian urges she'd been hiding through her marriage, were well and truly worked through with me. At 23, she wasn't much older than I am now, but I know for a fact, she was well on the gay side of bi. Anyway, she was my lover and my teacher, that A level year...and I like to think I got an A * for oral sex in addition to my two b's and a c...in English and Art.

But like I said, Naomi's skills surpassed even Ellies. Forget the fact that we were alone here, and there weren't exactly a dozen competitors for my favours (and we'll forget for a moment that Man-Deh was a late entrant in the Screw Emily Stakes...) Naomi had the ability, with one look, one touch, to get me wet and horny. And don't even start me on her...ahem... colourful vocabulary. She often nestled her head on my shoulder, inserted two very talented fingers in me and spent the next half an hour making up lewd scenarios to whisper to me while she worked. God, it was erotic. I don't know if we'll ever live to experience them all...even if a threesome with Jennifer Lawrence is technically possible...but it sure is stimulating to hear, while your lover is building you up towards a frenzied orgasm...

Anyway, I digress. Thoughts of Naomi...specially naked Naomi, tend to sidetrack me very easily. The storm...thats it...the storm.

Like I said, it was more of a shower than the previous heavenly drum rolls. It still rained hard, but the sea stayed calm and the wind was more of a breeze. That really should have warned us that this was a dangerous time. But it didn't, and what came afterwards was our reward for being careless.

XXX

I suppose she must have constructed another boat. God knows, I'm sure she gained the skills, alone on that island. We didn't know then that she had been deliberately isolated there by her own people for 'unnatural desires' . I don't suppose it would have mattered anyway. Naomi and I had a shed load of unnatural desires of our own to work through, but I suppose it explains, to a certain extent, her obsession with having me. If it had meant getting off this place unscathed, Naomi and I would probably have sacrificed our feelings and let her shag me, if that was the price of rescue. I wouldn't have enjoyed it, and Naomi would have hated it, but I wouldn't be the first woman in history to endure an unwanted shag, would I? Even with my limited sexual experience, I've suffered the odd disappointment, up against a club wall.

But Man-Deh's other desire...the one that involved a painful death for my lover...was definitely a deal breaker. Half an hour under a sweating, guttural native was one thing, seeing my lovers life blood sink into the sand was quite another.

We only got a few seconds warning, but that few seconds saved at least one life. The faint rattle of the trip wired can was almost inaudible, especially as we were using up a few precious fuel cubes to heat some home made veggie soup at the time. The hiss and crackle of the fire almost left us totally exposed. But we'd waited a week or more for the ambush to happen, and both of us were a damn sight more aware of our surroundings now than we had been when we arrived here.

Naomi looked up sharply, and we exchanged worried looks. As far as we knew, there weren't any small furry creatures on this island...so the only small furry object was between the thunderous thighs of our would be conqueror. Man-Deh.

I grabbed the makeshift spear, and Naomi took hold of the tin of boiling soup. At the first sign of attack, we were as prepared as we could be...

Or so we thought.

We were both hugging the stone walls of our cave, Naomi to the right, me on the left. It was difficult to see who was out there because of the difference in light levels. Outside, the skies had darkened as the shower moved overhead. I peered intently through the curtain of rain, but all I could make out was shades of grey. Naomi hissed at me urgently as I gripped the spear tight.

"Ems...the fire?" she nodded towards the still burning fuel cake on the floor.

I stared at her dumbly for a second, then realised what she meant. But just as I shifted the spear to my other hand, so that I could reach down and douse it, Naomi beat me to it. She scooped up a small handful of dirt from the floor and dumped it on the glowing embers. As she stood straight, and my eyes moved from her to the cave entrance, there were two small sounds. First a hollow _Pftt_...then a gentle sigh. I looked back at Naomi, who was clutching her shoulder, which had a wicked looking long straight thorn poking from her skin. She sighed again, and looked at me as if she didn't even know me. Before my eyes, her head slumped, and her body crumpled to the floor, the pan of hot liquid spilling out across it. When she rolled onto her back, I could see that the blank expression was still on her face, like the world had just played the cleverest trick on her, and she was still trying to understand the punch line.

At that second, a familiar form filled the entrance.

Man-Deh, long hair dripping with water, crouching, a thin spear similar to mine poking out in front of her.

I could have stopped to think, I could have been calmer...but I wasn't. A sort of cold rage seized me. The bitch had just shot Naomi with what was probably a poison dart or something. My fucking _girlfriend_...the person who had looked out for me, fed me, cuddled me at night and loved me like no other had before. Before my civilised self reasserted itself, I lunged forward blindly with the wickedly sharp spear. I don't think Man-Deh was expecting an attack from me. Last time she had me in her power, I was on my back, with my legs open, letting her feast on me. I saw her faint grin as she saw it was Naomi on the floor, and that was enough for me.

I screamed as loudly as I could

"You fucking _BITCH_!"

The 6 inch steel blade, sharpened on both sides as well as the tip, penetrated her side like a cheese wire into Camembert. This time _she_ sighed. It wasn't a gentle sigh, like the one Naomi had just uttered. No, this was more your punctured balloon variety. Her face took on an almost comical look as she stared at the shaft protruding from her flesh. I was still gripped by complete fury, and so did the thing which I thought would hurt her the most. I held onto the rough shaft as she pivoted towards me with her own blade...and twisted it.

This time, no sigh, but a deep groan. I felt her hot blood spurt onto my hands and body. Whatever damage I had done was serious, I knew that. But still she turned, and in my fear, I twisted again. She threw her head back and roared in pain and rage. I stumbled back further into the cave and released the spear. She looked at me with eyes reddened by agony. I knew then that if she still had any strength, she would use it to kill me now. All thoughts of possessing me had gone. She was in a killing rage.

I walked slowly backwards, uselessly, knowing that the back of the cave was only 10 feet or so away. Man-Deh dropped her own spear and pulled mine slowly from her side, wincing in agony. The bright red spurt of blood that came out of the wound stained the floor, but she didn't falter. She crouched lower and hissed like a python, holding her bloody hands out in front of her like murderous claws.

Thats it...I thought...I'm fucking dead. Naomi's probably dying too, just to make it perfect. This is how it ends, murdered by a fucking giant gay native. You really couldn't make it up...

Just as Man-Deh got to within a foot of me, her hands reaching for my neck, I saw the expression on her face change. Instead of a steely, homicidal glare, she looked almost puzzled. The blood pouring out of her side was covering her waist and leg now, but that wasn't it. She looked into my eyes and opened her mouth.

"Emlee?" she said hoarsely, blood now staining her lips and teeth too. I stared at her like a rabbit at an approaching snake. Surely she had enough strength in that powerful frame to strangle me before dying?

But as her eyes glazed, and she sank to her knees, I could see over her shoulder why I had survived. Lying on her stomach, Naomi was holding our abandoned spear with shaking hands. The business end of the weapon was now buried deep in Man-Deh's back. Before my eyes, two things happened. Man-Deh sank to her knees and raised her arms to me in one last plea, before collapsing onto her face and giving a deep shuddering moan. She didn't move again. Naomi looked up at me with sad, helpless eyes and did the same, her face blank again. The silence in the cave was absolute and shocking, now the drama was over.

Tears stung my eyes as I scrambled over the fallen Man-Deh to reach my love. I cradled her head and pleaded with her to stay with me. I had no idea what the drug was smeared on the thorn in her body, but she had totally succumbed to it now. I pulled it out of her smooth flesh and threw it to one side. What should I do? She was still breathing...just, but it was shallow and faint. Whatever was coursing through her system was toxic...but how toxic? Frantically, I shook her and begged her to wake. She had saved my life yet again, but it was no comfort to me. If by saving me, she lost her own life, I would never be the same again.

"Oh God, Naomi..." I begged "Don't leave me baby...I need you...I love you so much...stay with me...please?"

But still she laid there, still and cold. I covered her in a blanket rescued from the plane and willed her to live. It really was all I could do.

For the next twenty minutes I did what I could to make Naomi comfortable. I dragged Man-Deh's limp carcass out of the cave and down the hill to the beach, then ran back and covered Naomi in blankets. I rested her head on my knee, my tears dripping on her unresponsive face. I begged her over and over to stay with me...to _fight_...but I had no idea what poison was inside her, let alone how to treat it. All I could do was keep her warm and talk to her. When her eyelids finally fluttered and she looked up at me wit those startling blue eyes, I blubbed like a baby.

"Oh God,...oh fucking Jesus" I sobbed unattractively, a mix of snot and tears on my face "How are you? Do you want something to drink?...what..."

She stopped me by reaching up and stroking my cheek. When she spoke, her voice was thick and throaty, but it sounded like music to me anyway.

"Man-Deh?" She croaked.

"Fucking dead" I said harshly

"Definitely?" she whispered

"Yeah" I nodded vigorously "Even that bitch couldn't survive two spears in her. I just dragged her outside. Unless she specialises in coming back from beyond the grave...she's gone"

Naomi blinked slowly and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Jesus Christ on a bike...I've got the hangover from hell. What the fuck did she shoot me with?"

"Some sort of dart" I grunted, nodding in the direction of the small thorn in the corner "I thought for a while it might be the deadly kind, you were well out of it for a while babe"

Naomi shook her head slowly

"No, Ems...think about it. She couldn't have known it was me she hit. Her aim was to disable one of us and overpower the other. If she hit you with something fatal instead of me, what would be the point? You would be no use to her dead...and lets face it, she _never_ wanted to shag me?"

She sniggered at my expression.

"Well then, she's got shit taste" I replied..."you're a mint shag Campbell...and I'll put that in writing, if necessary"

This time we both laughed. It might have been nervous, post traumatic laughter, but at least we could do that now.

Naomi tried to sit up, and after I helped her, she managed it. I gave her some water, which she drank thirstily, and within 15 minutes, she was almost back to normal. I didn't like the look of the angry red swelling around the thorn puncture, but we raided the small medical bag for some penicillin tablets. They were our only protection against infection.

We eventually put Man-Deh face down in her own canoe and paddled it out to the edge of the reef. Naomi was still weak, even an hour later, so neither of us were up for any sort of proper burial. It was probably my imagination, but I thought she had a reproachful look on her broad face. Not that I am any expert on how dead people look. The only corpses I had seen in my life were my great grandmother and the distant view of floating bodies the morning after the crash. But anyway, it seemed sensible to get rid of the evidence. We still had no idea, at that stage, if we would be rescued at all, let alone soon, but neither of us fancied explaining a dead native to a possibly hostile local police.

So Man-Deh was no more. I could gloss over the facts, and say her body sank like a stone to the bottom of the Indian Ocean, but I'd be lying. Our hungry friends were waiting. We paddled away as soon as the splashing began. Man-Deh may have been a homicidal dyke, but neither of us wanted to see her helpless body torn to pieces.

That night was very hard on both of us. We may have got rid of the main threat to our lives, but starvation, disease and loneliness were still our enemies. Our supplies of Western food and medicine were dangerously low. The longer we spent on this island, the more likely it was that things would turn against us.

Little did I know how quickly that fear would be realised.

For the first few days afterwards, we just eased back into what passed for normality here. Naomi was still a bit groggy, and her temperature was staying higher than I would have liked, but...stubborn bitch that she is...she insisted on doing her share.

I fished, she gutted and cooked the meals. I visited our SOS once a day, making sure the letters were visible, and the pile of dry branches and twigs were covered until we needed to light them. We figured that in the daytime, the SOS would be easy to spot from the air, and if we heard a plane at night, the bonfire was our best bet of being discovered.

It was four days after the attack that Naomi collapsed. I had just got back from the water hole, with 6 containers of drinkable water. Naomi was facing away from me, kneeling by the camp-fire we kept burning for cooking. When she heard me coming, she turned...still kneeling...and looked up at me with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Ems?" she croaked "I'm feeling a bit light headed...Do you mind if I lay..."

And with that, her eyes rolled up in her head, and she collapsed onto her side. I dropped the water bottles and pulled her into my arms as I crouched beside her on the sand.

"Christ Naomi" I gasped, feeling the heat coming off her in waves "You're burning up babe..."

Her head lolled to one side and her breathing was suddenly very shallow. I felt her pulse, which was fast and thready. _Fuck_, I thought...its a raging infection...but how? I'd given her the whole blister pack of antibiotics to take...

I searched her pockets, and found the half used pack there.

"You silly, stupid cow!" I raged at her unconscious form "Why didn't you take them all, like I told you to?"

That was obvious, of course. Typical Naomi...she had decided to save the penicillin in case we needed it later. It was confirmed when I pulled back her shirt and revealed the purple/grey swelling around the thorn wound. There was a yellow, pus filled core to the hole now too. She had a serious infection going on in there, and we were about a thousand fucking miles from a proper hospital. I realised that in a very short time, Man-Deh could get her revenge from beyond the grave after all...

After all we've been through...I'm going to lose her, I thought miserably.

**Well, that's this chapter done. Cliffhanger, moi? Lol. Another chapter in progress, that's if anyone is still interested? **


	9. Chapter 9

**On we go then. They seem to have got themselves into a bit of a pickle, what with homicidal natives, a hostile environment and now raging infections. You'd almost think I loved putting them in jeopardy, wouldn't you? Mind you, having spent an entire week reading some of the fics on LJ, I consider myself quite restrained actually. Some of the pairings are eye watering to say the least. Not to say they aren't ….err...stimulating, but anyway. Lets just say that certain possibilities have now occurred to me. Don't worry though, this fic is just another of my cheesy AU adventures. No sign of Fitchcest or multiple hook ups in this one. Move along now, nothing to see here... Lol.**

**Typos mine. Skins not...'Fire' didn't happen...you know the drill. **

Emily

I wish I could say it all passed like a summer cold, but I'd be lying. After doing what I could for my unconscious lover, like draining the wound (disgusting) washing her body thoroughly (not so) and forcing a couple of antibiotics down her by literally slapping her awake and putting them on the back of her tongue, washing it down with water, I was lost for ideas. I wasn't hungry or thirsty, so I skipped making myself anything to eat. I knew that I should keep her hydrated, but since I had forced the medicine on her, she was just lying there, alternatively hot and cold, moaning and thrashing about from time to time. Scary.

She did come round, just before nightfall, which came at the same time every evening here. Not like Bristol, with its 16 hour winter nights and 18 hour summer days. Here, it got light at around 6am, then the sun blazed for 12 hours and it just got dark, after a short but spectacular sunset. Naomi was shivering slightly, even though the temperature was hovering around its normal 28 degrees, so I sacrificed another fuel cube to start a small camp fire outside. I would have brought her back into the cave, but I thought maybe the fresh sea air might be better for her.

I took the chance to give her a couple of extra strength paracetamol, from our dwindling supply, which I hoped would drop her temperature a bit. Apart from them and the 8 antibiotics still in the blister pack, I had nothing else. She was sweating as if she had run a marathon, but her fingers and feet were cold. I knew for certain that we were in big trouble. The antibiotics would do something to help, but stopping in the middle of a course was a very bad idea. The body only half learns how to deal with whatever is ailing it, and the bug can resist easier. I just hoped that I could keep her stable long enough for her system to recover. It was a long shot, but then everything about our situation was a long shot. Surviving the fatal crash, the sharks, the weather and now the giant hairy lesbian troll, was good luck spelt with huge fucking capitals. We had no right to expect our luck to just go on and on. But I did my share of praying that evening. It couldn't hurt to ask for just one more favour, could it?

I just sat beside her, taking the blanket off when she complained drowsily of overheating, and stoking the small fire with twigs and dried leaves when she shivered. It was exhausting, but I knew I was her only hope of surviving this sickness. The wound looked better, less inflamed, but her eyes, when they were open, were red rimmed and tired. I think the jury was still out on her survival.

It must have been around 4 am when I heard it. It was still inky black out there. No way of telling where the horizon was, just velvety darkness. It must have been cloudy above us, because there was no sigh of the moon, or the usual sprinkling of distant stars. The wind had died to a gentle breeze, coming off the sea, which is why I must have woken from my doze. It sounded like a small chain saw, buzzing in the distance. It took a moment for my foggy brain to realise that the sound could only have been man made. I looked at Naomi briefly, but she was curled up in a foetal position, facing away from me, the blanket tightly round her. I guess she must have been going through a cold spell.

I stood shakily, due to the cramp in my legs from sleeping upright, with my back against a palm trunk. It made my sinews crack as I straightened. The wind puffed another gentle gust my way, and the rhythmic pulse of sound grew. It was coming from the east, straight towards us. I cocked my ear to the side and strained to make sense of it. A boat? My stomach clenched. It could be some of Man-Deh's relatives, come to check up on her welfare. But then why here? Why at night? She was currently inside various sharks stomachs now, anyway, but wasn't her usual island a mile the other side of ours? Made no sense.

The sound grew, until even Naomi, in her delirious semi sleep, stirred and opened her eyes. Her voice, when it came was thick with fever.

"Ems?" she croaked "Its a fucking _helicopter_...put some wood on the fire...quick!"

I forced my stupefied brain to function. A helicopter? That meant a ship was near too. We were too far out to sea to have a land based chopper find us. I scrambled for wood and dried leaves. Fuck, I thought, its too little to make a proper blaze, why didn't I collect some more before drifting off to sleep? I started to talk to myself, Calling myself a stupid bitch, a careless cunt, that was gonna pass up on the chance of getting off this godforsaken rock. I whimpered in my fright, and heard Naomi clear her throat behind me as I piled the meagre few branches on the embers of our fire.

"The flares Ems...the fucking _flares_" She rasped feebly.

Of _course_...the fucking flares. I scrabbled in my little rucksack, finding two foot long cylindrical objects at the bottom of the pack. Grabbing them both...fuck conservation...this might be the only chance we ever got, I held them in my right hand and pulled the cords which protruded from the bottom hard. The jolt as they went off simultaneously almost made me drop them onto the sand, but I just managed to grip the increasingly hot outer tubes as they lit and burst into life. Suddenly Naomi and I were illuminated in the glow from two jets of cold white light. The rockets went straight out above us and burst a hundred feet up. The two harshly brilliant flowers of light only glowed for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to see, with wide eyes, the unmistakeable shape of a military helicopter. It was maybe a half mile out to sea still, but as the light died, I saw a large searchlight flick on, and pick us out. I waved and shouted like some fucking lunatic, as the cone of light steadied on us and crept closer.

When the chopper was above us, I shielded my eyes against the million candlepower beam. Through my fingers I could see the wonderful sight of the USA flag on its underside. At that moment, I would have sold my fanny to the US Marines for a dollar in a heartbeat.

I babbled like a fool to Naomi, dropping down to cradle her sick body in my arms. She smiled weakly at me and returned my sloppy kiss.

"We're gonna be OK" I repeated over and over "babe...we're gonna be _OK_"

The chopper settled about a hundred metres from us, on the flat sand of the long beach. It stood there for a few seconds, the rotors slowly turning, and I could see two figures detach themselves from the side door. Both in full combat gear and with those odd green binoculars mounted on their helmets. I don't know what sort of weapons they thought we were hiding underneath our shorts and tattered tee shirts, but they certainly weren't taking any chances. Both were pointing very scary looking automatic rifles at us.

" US Marine Corps" One of them barked at us "Identify yourselves right now"

I stared at them open mouthed. Did we look like Somali pirates?" Despite the fact that Naomi was saying something behind me, I started to get mad at this charade. There's being careful, and there's fucking ridiculous...and I knew what side of that line they were standing.

"We're two British women, stranded on this fucking piece of rock...my girlfriend is really sick...do you think you could put down those fucking cannons and actually help us here?"

There was a stunned silence, when the only sound was Naomi coughing then croaking "Ems...?" behind me. She was probably being very sensible, but I was beyond sensible. We needed to get her to a doctor, and fast.

"Well?" I said, putting my fists on my hips and glaring at them.

The one on the left let out a low chuckle and whispered something to his sidekick. The weapons were lowered and they walked towards us, but I noticed their fingers were still on the triggers.

"Master Sergeant Wayne Miller ma'am" he drawled in an unmistakeable deep south voice "US Marine Corps, at your service...looks like you ladies could do with a bit of assistance"

I almost laughed at the sudden change of atmosphere. The other guy laughed again at this forced formality, I guess and nodded at Naomi

"Specialist Ronnie Dufreyne" he said in a mild voice "We're off the USS Truxtun...and it looks like your...girlfriend?...could do with a bit of medical care...can I assist you on board our Seahhawk?" He nodded in the direction of the helicopter, inside which the pilot was still regarding us with his night vision glasses.

XXX

An hour later, after a bumpy, but fast flight across the smooth water of the ocean, we were putting down on the helicopter pad of a huge American ship. It was hard to hear what they were saying on the trip, because the noise of the rotors and engines drowned out normal conversation, but I gathered that the chopper was on routine patrol, just about to return to the destroyer, when they spotted our camp fire and then the flares. Apparently the island was down as uninhabited, hence the curiosity.

As the chopper landed, medics were already sprinting across the dark deck towards us. Naomi was bundled onto a gurney and wheeled off. I was helped down by the Master Sergeant and then whisked quickly into an open doorway and down some stairs. Eventually, I found myself inside a large room, with bright overhead lights. I saw Naomi arrive (presumably via a lift or something), but even though I tried to reach her, she was briskly wheeled past me by two or three white uniformed medical staff. I never even got the chance to talk to her before a nurse started to ask me questions, putting a thermometer in my ear and a blood pressure band on my arm.

"What's your name?...Where are you from?... Are you injured in any way?...are you allergic to anything?" The questions went on and on as I was poked, prodded and generally overwhelmed with the amount of activity going on around me. My eyes swivelled wildly, looking for where they had taken Naomi, but without any success.

I asked about her again and again, but was just told she was with the doctors, and I wasn't to worry. Worry? I was out of my fucking mind. We had hardly been apart for weeks, and now I didn't even know where she was. Let alone _how_ she was...

After half an hour, the activity slowed. I was allowed to have a shower in the cubicle next door, and was then given some US Navy clothes to wear. Despite the fact that they were just light white cotton, they felt restrictive. I had been used to wearing nothing more than a pair of flimsy shorts for weeks, I felt like an oven ready turkey in proper clothing. Eventually a guy who looked more senior came in and sat me down on a spare gurney.

"So...Emily, isn't it?" he started "Lets get the basics out of the way. I'm Commander Lewis...XO of this vessel. It sounds like you two have had quite a traumatic time, so I'll be brief. You were on a flight from Perth, Australia to London, right?"

I nodded

"And what happened to the plane?"

"It came down in a storm...a _really_ bad storm. Naomi and I were the only survivors...well, I think so. We've been on that island for weeks, just clinging on, hoping for someone to find us"

"Yes...we're aware of the crash...but because the black box failed to operate for some reason, the search had been conducted over a hundred miles from here, on the original course. You've been very lucky. The crew of the SeaHawk weren't actually looking for anyone...just doing a routine sweep for anything unusual. We're on exercise at the moment, operating support for our carrier...so, like I said, you've been very lucky"

I couldn't wait any longer.

"Naomi...my... friend...is she going to be OK?" I stuttered. Fuck, why was I now calling her my _friend_...she was my girlfriend, right?

"Naomi's a pretty sick girl, I won't lie to you" he said seriously "But she's being treated at the moment, and in an hour we'll be back within flying range of the George HW Bush...our carrier. They have a full medical team on board with all the facilities of a proper hospital. Try not to worry. We'll look after her for you. Now...is there anyone you need us to contact? We can patch you in via a sat link on Diego Garcia, and I think we can rustle up a tablet for you to talk to someone from".

He reached above my head and produced from the shelf above a Sony 10" tablet in a military green case. Switching it on, he put in a presumably secure code. The screen sprang to life, and suddenly I was back in the 21st century. The Sony logo and the vivid on screen colours made it all too real. I racked my brains, before remembering Katies contact details. I had no idea what time it was in the UK, but knowing Katie, her ipad would be permanently on, especially as I had been missing for over a month.

The connection took a while, and I bit the flesh of my thumb as I waited for her to answer. I could just imagine the panic that would ensue when she saw my contact details flash up on her messaging service.

The cursor flashed monotonously in the corner, and I was starting to give up, when suddenly the Skype connection bell went. I saw the corner of a bedroom, and a hand blurred as it went past the webcam the other end.

"What the _fuck_?" I heard in the background, and then the sound of someone stumbling around.

A deeper, pissed off voice sounded in the background and I sniggered as the Naval Officer politely moved away from me to give me some privacy. Typical Katie, I thought, probably had a mouthful of dick when I called. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Like, you seriously need to fuck off babe...thats my fucking sisters Skype address. I need to get this...like NOW?...fucking zip up and do one..."

I snickered again. Someone was being majorly cock blocked. I heard a mutter from my sister as there was more movement in the room.

"If this is some fucking journalist, hacking my sisters Skype, I'm gonna fucking..."

Then Katies face swam into view. The image blurred, then stabilised.

"_EMILY_?" She screamed and I swear the speakers nearly exploded from the pitch of her voice "My GOD! _Emily_?" she screamed again.

"Jesus Katie" I said, but already tears were blurring my eyes. My twin sister...I never knew I could miss her as much, until she was in front of me again. "Yep...its me..."

Half an hour later, I had finally managed to stop her talking long enough to reassure her I was fine, and that I was coming home...soon. We ended the call with a joint promise to call again later. I couldn't resist a dig at what sort of activity I had interrupted, but she just raised one eyebrow and leaned close to the microphone.

"His dick wasn't that impressive anyway babe" she smirked "More of a toothpick than a flag pole"

I heard the cough behind me, and reddened at my sisters unerring ability to embarrass me. I should have known better than to tweak the tigers tail.

I had something to eat after that, then insisted on visiting Naomi. They kept saying she was fine, but I wanted to see for myself.

When I got to the sick bay, I saw that she was asleep. She looked like an angel, laying there in a white gown, tubes sticking out of her arm and a heart monitor bleeping away beside her. I sat down on the bed, despite the stern look I got from the uniformed medic who was looking through a glass panel at us. Fuck him, this was MY Naomi, and I had been kept away from her long enough. I had already been given instructions about not overexciting her (fuck, just as well they couldn't read my mind when they said that...I had been overexciting Naomi in all sorts of filthy ways for weeks...)

"Babe...?" I said softly...Its me...Emily?"

She muttered something, and her brow creased as she slept

"Naoms...can you open your eyes?" I whispered. For a couple of seconds, I thought she wasn't going to, but gradually, as I stroked her arm and smiled down at her, she first sighed, then slowly opened her eyes. God, I'd missed those striking blue eyes. I saw her focus, then she smiled back...a little dreamily, but then I guess she had been pumped full of drugs, so it was understandable.

"Ems...?" she said in a raspy voice..."water...?"

I grabbed a beaker and poured a half glass of clear cold water from the jug on her bedside table. I held it to her lips and watched her take a couple of mouthfuls. When I had put the beaker back on the table, she smiled again, and dropped her head back onto the pillows. She looked exhausted, and pale, but at least she was talking.

"Where are we?" she croaked

"On an American destroyer. We got picked up by its recon chopper...apparently, they are gonna transfer us to their aircraft carrier, so you can get the full royal hospital service. We're _safe_ babe...we're OK"

She blinked at me a bit before answering.

"So...we're _really_ OK then?" she asked

"As long as you get well...thats the main thing. We just need to get you better, get some proper food inside us both, then its home. I've already spoken to my sister...she stopped blowing her latest boyfriend long enough to say hi" I joked

Naomi started to laugh at my lame attempt at humour, but then she started to cough. Her face went from white to red, and I looked up at the glass panel for the orderly, but I could see he was already on his way. Naomi spluttered and coughed hard, and the sound of her chest wasn't something I wanted to hear. It didn't sound like just a normal cough. Suddenly we were surrounded by medical staff again, and I was pushed to the doorway, where another white coated medic ushered me into the room our little observer had just vacated. I stared through the glass as the doctors and nurses surrounded my love. I couldn't hear anything, but by the looks on their faces, this wasn't just routine.

My fear was back in spades and I called out to Naomi through the glass. The guy with me made soothing noises and tried to calm me down, but I was frantic. Not _now_...I kept thinking...not when we're safe.

Someone pulled down a shutter on the other side, and now I couldn't even see her. I screamed at the poor guy who was stopping me running back into the room, but he was adamant. I had to wait until the doctors had done their jobs. It was probably only twenty minutes before the blind came up again, but it seemed like a fucking lifetime. When it did, I could see Naomi alone again, but there were more tubes coming from her arms, and two of the doctors were urgently conferring in the corner.

I pushed past my 'jailer' and ran into the other room. Both doctors turned to the door as I flung it back. The taller one put out an arm to stop me, but I batted it aside. I needed to be with her.

I sat on the bed again. God...she looked _awful_. Paler even than before. This time when I asked her to wake up, she stayed silent. Just the bleep of the heart monitor and her slow breathing. I turned to the men behind me.

"What the fuck happened?" I said quickly "She was fine...talking and everything...then it all went to shit"

They exchanged glances before the tall guy spoke.

"She's very sick" he started and my eyes rolled at the blindingly obvious nature of that statement. But he raised his hand as I opened my mouth.

"A lot sicker than we thought at first. The infection is responding, but she has something else going on in there...a toxin we can't identify. We don't have the facilities here to do a full tox screen. I've spoke to the captain, and he's authorised a long range air lift straight to the carrier. The chopper is warming up right now. She'll be flown there immediately...and thats the best thing we can do for her right now, Emily"

"Fine" I said sharply...I'm coming with you, of course"

He shook his head slowly.

"You don't understand. She'll need at least two medics with her to keep her stable on the flight. There's no room for you too"

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"No fucking **way**" I snorted "This is my _girlfriend_ here...I'm not letting you take her away from me after all we've been through"

He looked at me with no change of expression before he spoke again.

"This _isn't_ a matter for discussion Emily. Naomi needs urgent, life saving intervention. There is no room on the chopper for passengers. The carrier will divert to Diego Garcia...and we will follow...in due course. That is just how it is. Now if you'll excuse me?"

He exited the room abruptly and I was left to say my sad goodbyes to an unresponsive Naomi. I stood there miserably as they took her away from me. All this time we had battled together...and now we were going to be separated. If I'd known for how long at that time, I'd have strapped myself to the undercarriage and taken my chances...

**OK, not so much a cliffhanger, more a natural break. Angst and heartache coming up. Sorry about that...but no one said it was ever easy for these two, did they**

**As they say in Starship Troopers (and my love for that film has everything to do with Denise Richards tits...)**

"**_Do you want to hear more?_"**

**Then review, my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK. Now comes the hard bit. Civilization has returned, or at least they have returned to it.. Naomi's last heard of on an aircraft carrier somewhere in the northern Indian Ocean, and Emily? Well she's not. They've survived air crashes, sharks, storms and homicidal natives. God, I do like to put them through it, don't I? But just a warning, there is still angst a plenty in this bit. Sorry. But I always envisaged the return to the real world to be their hardest test. But fear not...no cancer or premature death on the horizon. On that theme, I behaved very badly the other day. I plead my persistent nature. I got myself a twitter account, which I've resisted for years, and did a bit of Jess Britain baiting. Its good to know her skin is just as thin about Fire as it was at the beginning. She actually had a go back at me! Lol. Being JB means never having to say you're sorry, right? She has that politicians double speak trick down pat...you know, where however you attack them, its considered personal, not artistically critical. Well sorry JB, forget the bit where I just plain don't like you...the script was laughable, the plot threadbare and the characters unrecognizable from the ones we knew. Nothing personal, honest, you're just a _crap_ writer. Without daddy and big bro, you'd still be writing jingles for local radio. Artistic integrity my arse...lol. I did advise her to go and watch S3 episode 6 and reconsider her continued insistence that she was a talented writer, but I think if she actually looked at the work of Ed Hime, Jack Thorne, Georgia Lester et al, she might go into a deep depression and never work again...hmmm...now _there's_ an idea?**

**But back to our lovely couple...intact and both alive.**

Emily

Its been almost a month now, and as I look out of my bedroom window at the grey roofs of Bristol in the rain, its hard to believe it ever happened.

I suppose I should backpedal a bit. Naomi was shipped off to the aircraft carrier, and I wasn't. Apparently, she was offloaded at Diego Garcia, after they had stabilized her, and air lifted to the tropical diseases centre in Florida. Her airline paid all the bills, I'm told. I spent a week on the bloody destroyer, before their chopper took me over to a British frigate that was bound for India. From there, I got a commercial flight to London. A long coach trip down the M4 and here I am.

Once Naomi was over the worst, they let her sit up in bed and Skype me. She looked awful, that first time. Pale, haggard, and even by the weedy webcam, I could see her eyes were dull and listless. The bug she had picked up had really fucked her immune system.

We did all the usual things. I told her I loved her and missed her. She said the same. But after 5 minutes, a far too pretty dark haired American nurse called Sam told me we'd have to stop. I would have argued, but Naomi was yawning, so I logged off reluctantly.

It was a week before I spoke to her again and that conversation was equally short. The irritating nurse was back, waving a tray of meds.. Naomi didn't have access to a cell phone to call me or text, so I spent that week biting my nails and suffering my parents overprotective bubble. Back in the room I used to share with Katie when I was 16, I felt claustrophobic and sad. Katie was fine at first, just delighted that I was alive. But she soon got fed up with my red eyed moping over Naomi, and my refusal to go clubbing with her. She went back easily into Fitch Bitch mode. Quelle surprise.

I got doorstepped by a tabloid or three after I got back. Once the Police, C.A.A. and the civilian investigators of the crash had asked me a million questions, I was pretty much left alone, until a couple of sleazy creeps from the Daily Wail turned up to promise to 'tell your story"

Right. All they were interested in is what we were doing in that toilet before the crash. I could just see the headlines "Mile High Lesbo's survive death plunge' No fucking thanks. I ended up doing an interview with the Independent instead. I stuck to my story that I was being airsick and Naomi was just helping me as a professional. I knew Naomi wouldn't want the truth coming out, so I just held on, and eventually, the journo's stopped putting notes with telephone number offers through the door. Katie, of course, was livid with me. I think she was hoping for the story to lead to an appearance on fucking reality TV for both of us. But I stood my ground. I got a couple of grand for the interview with the Indie, which I put aside for my trip to the States. Naomi was slowly recovering, and I wanted to be with her as soon as possible. I missed her so much, it physically hurt.

So...the next time I Skyped her, three weeks in, she was looking much better. I could see her cheeks weren't so pale, and her eyes had that shine back. I was a bit surprised to see she was was wearing full makeup, and not much reassured when she told me 'Sam' had brought in some stuff to make her look good 'for me'. The comment "That's _MY_ fucking girlfriend, bitch. Hands off" never actually left my lips, but it was in my head quite a bit, as Naomi rambled on about the wonders of the US health system and its delightful nurses (Again, I stifled my inner voice, which was making snide...if true...observations about it being great, if you had a fucking great multi billion dollar airline picking up the tab)

But eventually, we got to the nitty gritty. I wanted to know when they were gonna let her out, and more importantly, when I could fly over to see her. I'd got my visa approval, and the Passport Office had issued me with a replacement document. Mine being somewhere on the sea bottom, three thousand miles away. I missed her, and I let my eagerness show. I should have taken more notice of the way her eyes slid sideways when I said it. I should have noticed a lot of things. But I didn't.

"So when should I book the tickets for babe?" I said excitedly..."Do I fly to Miami, or are they going to move you somewhere else now you're better?"

She looked sideways again, and I could sense someone else in the room with her.

"Who's that with you Naoms" I said in what I hoped sounded a light voice. Epic fail.

"Oh...just Sam" she said, and again that eye flick to one side.

"Sam seems to be going over and above in her duties Naoms" I grated, and this time, even over the scratchy Skype connection, I knew my anxiety was showing. "d'ya think she could give us a bit of privacy?"

Naomi made a small moue with her mouth, and suddenly I knew. I knew that although she was still too weak for anything physical to have happened, some sort of connection had been made between her and the sexy nurse Sam. My stomach clenched and my mouth dried. You know that moment when you realise that your fears actually have some foundation? Well, that was my moment. I know I should have played it cool. I know Naomi was probably suffering some sort of post trauma rebound thing, but I'm not THAT different to Katie. My sister always says that pissing her off is easy, and the retribution swift and violent, but that crossing me is far more serious than that. Well...I lived up to my billing, and I'm sorry to say, I let her have both barrels.

"Sorry...hun" I said sarcastically. "Obviously, I fucking dreamed the past couple of months. I know screwing in the rear toilets wasn't the most romantic way for us to hook up...but I thought at least, as we saved each others lives, spent most of the time making out naked on the beach...and, oh, said we _loved_ each other ten times a day, this relationship would survive the first Yank nurse to wave her stethoscope at you"

I saw Naomi flush, even on the tablet, and her eyes flashed at me.

"_Bit_ over dramatic Em" she said coolly "Even for you?"

And that was it. I've never been very good with sarcasm. All my fears of rejection, repressed trauma and bile, came out in one foul mouthed vomit. I told her she was a fucking selfish cow, that I didn't know why I'd been stupid enough to think a trolley dolly would ever see past the next passenger list... and so on, and so on...you name it, I threw it at her.

She sat there in cold silence while I ranted. Finally, when I stopped to draw breath she spoke in a voice coated with sheet ice.

"Obviously I'm not worth wasting air fare on then Emily. I think this conversation, and whatever chance our relationship ever had, is over. Have a nice life in Bristol. Don't call again"

And the connection went dead.

XXX

If I was depressed before, this was a whole new ball game. Even my mum, with her everlasting hope that I would outlive my lesbian phase and hook up with a nice young man, was sympathetic. Katie wanted to fly over to the States and finish the job that tropical bug had started, but she settled for cursing Naomi in the sort of terms she reserved for ex boyfriends (of which there was a cast of thousands)

A week after the abrupt end to the Skype connection, my family decided to take me to the medical centre. Half an hour with a semi interested head doctor, and I came out with a prescription for Diazepam's and some fucking thing called 'Stun' which was supposed to be the latest wonder drug for clinical depression. I gave the tranquillizers to a local dealer for a swap of several grams of MDMA (Which Katie proceeded to halve, by virtue of being, like my supportive _sister_?) Bitch. No way did I want to spend any more time monged out. But the Stun was kinda fun. Did fuck all for my depression, but mixed with half a dozen shots of tequila, it _guaranteed_ a good night out. I gave in to Katie after 3 days, and we went into town for a bit of club therapy. My limited fame (Bristol is a pretty small town) gave me some minor celebrity status. Enough so I didn't need to buy any drinks, and having got off my face on vodka and Stun cocktails, let a very pretty brunette student with startling grey green eyes (not that I was trying to erase the preferred stereotype of course) maneuver me away from the crowd, into a dark, deserted corridor.

I'm not saying that I didn't have a couple of uneasy moments, while she kissed me with soft lips (not as soft as the ones I craved) palmed my tits with gentle hands (not as firmly as...that other person) and finally, having persuaded my hands to slip under her top (smaller, more conical...oh fuck it, you get the picture) slid an experienced hand under my jeans waistband and fingered me to a swift, and actually quite satisfying orgasm. Once it was over, she wasn't clingy, but I did decline her request for a joint selfie. I could just see the FB page tomorrow...'_The famous castaway dyke I finger fucked last night_' No fucking thanks.

But after I came home alone in a taxi (Katie, as always, only carried sisterly affection so far) I still cried when I collapsed onto my single bed. No messages on my FB, twitter or email. Fucking silence.

Three more days went past. I didn't hook up with anyone else. Despite the fact that I'd officially been dumped, it still felt like cheating to me. So this night I was just tossing and turning on my bed. The Stun was just being used for its intended purpose. To medicate me insensible.

I should have just gone to sleep, much as the Stun was still trying to glue my eyelids open, but I had let it drag on long enough, I thought. If one of us didn't try, nothing would happen. I opened my laptop and logged onto Hush mail. I started to write Naomi a love letter.

_Naomi_

_I said some horrible things to you the other day, and I know you are going to find it hard to forgive me. But I need to make this right. None of the things I said were true. Not one._

_I love you._

_There, I've said it. It was true every minute we spent together on that island, and its still true now._

_I never met anyone like you in my life. And I miss you so much, it physically hurts to be away from you. I know what happened was a freak accident. We should really have died, like those other poor people on the plane. But we didn't._

_And I think that was fate. We are meant to be together. I can say sorry a thousand times, but I'm hoping you believe what I am saying if I only say it once more._

_I'm sorry._

_I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting things. If you can forgive me for being a stupid, jealous bitch, you would make me the happiest person alive._

_I know you've been very sick, and all those people who've helped you deserve my thanks, not my insults. But I miss you so much, I let my jealousy overwhelm me. Thats not who I really am._

_The real me is the Emily you said you loved, back on our tropical island._

_Give me one last chance? I promise not to be like that again. The woman you made love to, slept next to and woke up with...that's the real me. Not the stupid neurotic bitch from the other night._

_I love you more than any words could possibly say._

_Please Naomi?_

_Your Emily_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I hovered over the send button for ages. Had I said enough? Too much? Love letters have sort of gone out of fashion nowadays. We text, we email, tumblr and instagram. Words are shortened, butchered and textified (see what I mean?) But I meant every word. I couldn't believe that she could end it...end _us_, so finally. I knew she was probably suffering the sort of post traumatic stress I have, but with the added fun factor of a nasty tropical bug too. And whatever I said about appreciating the efforts of 'Sam' to get her well, I didn't trust her one bit. She had obviously taken a shine to my darling, and I needed to know how Naomi really felt about things, now that we were both safe.

Finally I hit the button and sank back on my pillow. I thought Miami was about 5 hours behind us, so it would be afternoon there. I decided to stay awake, just in case. Hopefully, Naomi would be up and about by now. I knew her mum still lived in Bristol, but I didn't even know her name, let alone where she lived, otherwise she might have had an unexpected visitor.

So I waited...and waited. I must have eventually succumbed to exhaustion, because daylight was just lightening the shadows on my wall when a small sound woke me. It was an email. Short and to the point.

"_We need to talk_"

No kiss, no love Naomi...just "we need to talk" In my befuddled state, I actually felt anger stir inside me again. Fucks sake...over two months on a deserted island, living like a married couple almost, and all I get is a one line sentence answer? But I swallowed the disappointment and anger. No point in getting her to talk to me if I revert right back to Angry Emily, was there?

I tapped an immediate reply.

"_OK. When..and how?_" I answered. Hovering again over the send button, this time because I was debating putting a kiss on my answer. But I didn't.

A minute later, my email tone pinged.

"_Got some stuff going on at the moment...can I Skype you in a few hours?"_

I didn't know what sort of stuff she had going on...it was fucking _midnight_ over there, but I resisted the temptation to ask.

"_OK_" I typed "_Its early here...can you call about 1pm our time?_" I thought that was a reasonable request. That would make it 8 in the morning over there. It would give her a few hours sleep. The reply came back in 30 seconds.

"_K_"

Fuck me, I thought. Email doesn't charge by the word. Two months of relying on each other to stay alive...and all I get is fucking _K_?

I sat down to wait for the call.

**Well, short one, because 1: Swollen Property is calling, and 2: I have rubbish writers to wind up. That thin Brittain skin is too fucking tempting for me...**

**Review? Please lol**


End file.
